Taming The Flames
by charmed4fiction
Summary: "Who is that standing next to the Fuhrer Van Hohenheim?"
1. Impeccable Tastes

"Who is that standing next to the Fuhrer Van Hohenheim?" General Roy Mustang asked Riza, while is eyes remained fixed on the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Edward Elric," Riza replied curtly. "He's the eldest son of the Fuhrer."

 _"_ _Edward Elric"_ Roy thought, a smug smile gracing his mouth. He didn't recall the Fuhrer having kids that were old enough to debut. Well, the fact is that he'd never actually seen the man's children before. He'd only heard rumors that he had a son whom he kept a watch full eye on at all times and that his two sons spent most of their time living in a city outside Amestris.

Roy was with the Fuhrer day in and day out. He was the Commanding General of Amestris Military. He'd practically spent most of his days hurdle over an oblong table in the man's office discussing trades with Xing, Creta and whether going to war with Drachma would be the best feasible action for the country. Never had he heard the man talk about his sons.

If the rumors were accurate he'd also overheard that Edward Elric was an alchemic genius and that he was studying abroad in a new form of alchemy that was unknown to anyone living in Amestris. Even so he thought that he was in his early teens and certainly not at an age to be presented to the ton.

The Fuhrer must regard his son highly.

High ranking personnel in the military and the entitlement to introduce their eldest child as the next candidate for their position. In Amestris the title of Fuhrer was not elected or for someone who moved up through the ranks earning the title after years of hard work. The position was like a Monarchy, passed down to the eldest of the reigning Fuhrer. The Hohenheim's had been in office for decades as it seemed.

Van Hohenheim, Fuhrer of Amestris was apparently from the country of Xerxes, fabled land of the _'Golden Ones'_. The _Golden Ones_ as it had be told in folklore was an ancient race created by an entity so supreme that essentially it was called Truth. A God that was everywhere and overseen everything in universe. But it was all myth and legend that was passed down through the ages, gaining its own popularity among treasure seekers and conspirators. No proof of the existence of such a land was ever unearth.

Looking at his Fuhrer, who was tough and downright the most powerful Alchemist Roy had ever come across, you'd think that their may have been some truth to the story. Roy also looked at his son and back to Van again and perhaps there could be some sort of authenticity behind their foreign appearance. No one in Amestris had their lineage. They both had golden eyes and hair that looked like it was tinted with the sun rays. They actually glowed and more so Edward Elric.

Normally, Roy would have wasted no time and introduced himself to Edward Elric. He was after all a General and the accustomed approach would be to make his formal introductions to the family members of the Fuhrer. Conceivably he did not want to confront his Fuhrer this evening. Things were currently at a stalemate with Drachma forces and war was looming on their doorsteps or maybe it was the look on Edward Elric's face that radiated an air of power, which halted Roy in his tracks.

As it may Roy had a glimpse of the blonde haired boy two weeks ago, with his aureate penetrating eyes, tanned skin that looked like it was kissed by the sun. His imagination had run a mock thinking about the boy and wondering what he had to do to make his acquaintance. He'd never been overcame before by the pure desire to find out who a person was, who they aligned themselves with and if they were foe or friend.

What confused Roy was that he wanted to not only understand who the person was, but he wanted him desirably. That part was a bit jarring. Now as he looked at Edward he saw that he was someone he wanted to get to know better, to discern and possibly something more—

"He is breathtaking," Roy remarked with a weak tone trying to play down his interest in Edward Elric.

"If you say so," Riza replied, a hint of animosity in her voice, "He's out of your league General. You of all people should know that the Fuhrer would not allow a rake like yourself to call upon his son. He looks innocent and probably too pure for your wicked ways and besides I didn't think he was your type. He's a boy after all and not a woman."

"What does gender have to do with thinking that someone is stunning?" Roy retorted, "And I don't have a type. I'm simply a man of impeccable tastes."

He returned his attention to Edward and in that moment Roy caught him staring at him. His face flushed crimson red and he smiled. It was a seductive smile and it clawed at his insides. They did not look away from each other. Roy was completely oblivious to the on goings in the ballroom. Everything and everyone around them faded away. Edward and himself were spellbound in a battle of who'd be the first to wave a white flag of surrender. They were two primitives thrown in the wilderness of something—driven by a force so new and unchartered. They were not willing to even blink and to relinquished their stance and close the gap between them. Roy felt like he'd been set on fire. A soft moan escaped his lips and gaged to autopilot his fingers were position to snap. A heavy feeling settled in his heart before Edward looked away.

Roy decided it was now or never he was going to walk up to Edward Elric and introduce himself, even it means facing off against the Fuhrer.


	2. Caught!

Caught!

Edward could not help but cast furtive glances ever so often at General Roy Mustang. It was impossible to look away. He was the famed Flame Alchemist, his dad's most trusted advisor and a womanizer.

His chisel features cast a shadow on his face that accentuated his smoldering cobalt blue eyes and jawline. He wondered how the Flame perfect body would feel at his touch.

Ed smiled salaciously at him when he caught him staring—when he was caught ogling him.

His gaze pierced Edward and in that moment he felt like one touch from him would ignite a fire within that could never be extinguish. His eyes were searching for something, like they knew him, not for his name and who his dad was, but his desires, hopes and dreams.

Edward felt his chest collapse and an ache started from his lips and went to places he never knew existed. After several breathless moments of having the General eyes unravel him, he wrenched his gazed away.

It was about two years ago when he'd first laid eyes General Roy Mustang.

He was spending the weekend at his dad's estate in the country. On his way to the garden hoping to catch some of the last of the day sun rays and finally finish an old intricate array that he'd puzzled over for a week, he caught sight of the handsome man that was standing only a few feet away from him tonight. He was in his dad's study and they were having a heated argument. The office door was slightly ajar and when he walked past he had to do a double take.

He'd seen the Flame image in newspapers and also in photos of him and Van around their house. From what he'd heard and saw he appeared arrogant, impudent and fucking gorgeous. Edward had stayed hidden and kept watching his face; his movements and he'd listen to every word that escaped his lips. Edward assumed that they'd probably kissed every girl in Amestris and maybe the neighboring countries. Fuck, why was he thinking of his lips?

Apart from him being the second ranked state alchemist and the reason why trades with Xing and Aerugo were a success, Edward gathered from the conversation that his current endeavors to make peace with Drachma was flat out reckless.

He'd commissioned a team of women that infiltrated a camp on the outskirts of northern Amestris and they'd been captured and he'd taken it upon himself to rescue the women along with a team he trusted.

The mission was a success, but how he carried out the plan was not how Van wanted to approached the situation. Lets just say that his name precedes him.

When he walks into a room, his presence commands attention. Everyone respects him; love him; he's known as a debonair and he's easily the most eligible bachelor in the country. He's charismatic and charming and overconfident. He'd been asked by several fathers and mothers to court their daughters in hopes that he'll ask one of them to be his wife.

Although he was viewed by many for those aspects, he loved his country and his honor to the Fuhrer was something that Edward always wondered about. The General and Fuhrer was known to seldom agree on anything, but he would give up his life just for his dad and Van for him.

For two years he invaded Edward dreams and he wanted to know why.

"He's off limits Edward," Van said, jolting Edward back from his thoughts.

"Who?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. His dad always saw right through him.

"You wear your heart on your sleeves son," he stated flatly.

His dad always knew what to say or do in any circumstance and when he saw General Mustang walking towards them, he firmly said to go and mingle. He was after all positioned to take over as the next Fuhrer and he'd had better get to know his subjects.

All Edward wanted to do was to finally meet the General, but it seemed like dad knew best and wanted to keep him at fair distance.

"I think I will grab a quick refreshment first," he offered sheepishly.

He did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. He fucking hated parties that was all about him and they made him uncomfortable. Fuhrer, fuck that was going to be something.

All Edward wanted to do was submerge himself in books and alchemy. He didn't want to be the next commanding chief. He was a ' _Golden One'_ shouldn't that count for something, but fuck no one knew they actually existed.

The refreshment table, which are located to the back of the ballroom, always carried an array of delectable desserts. Edward knew the chef aways made sure that he made his favorite. He swiped two apple petit fours and decided that they'll taste equally pleasant in the garden.

"Good evening, Edward Elric, I trust that you're enjoying yourself." Edward whirled around at the voice of Claudio Rico, Prince of Aerugo.


	3. Curiosity

When Roy saw Edward walked away from the Fuhrer, he knew he must have told him to go. So he quickly exchanged pleasantries with Van and told him that he was next on one of the young ladies dancing cards. He wanted to make sure he did not loose sight of Edward.

He spotted him making his way over to the refreshment table, no doubt to grab something sweet. It was a funny thought that he knew that he wanted to indulge in a delicate sweet treat. He wondered how he came to such a conclusion and chuckle to himself. He was right; he grabbed some apple tarts and was about to move away from the table when Prince Claudio Rico greeted him— Roy did not favor the prince, but he had to be civil for the sake of the country and act cordially around him. He never understood why, but he had an inkling suspicion not to trust the prince.

Without thinking about his next course of action he raced (in Roy's case gracefully strutted without breaking a sweat) over to Edward Elric.

"Mr. Elric, I was hoping that you did not forget that the Fuhrer asked you to acquaint yourself with the dignitaries here tonight." Roy said, bowing slightly and winked at Edward. "I've noticed the Cretian ambassador Ranald Chancellor inching his way towards you all evening. I'd hoped you'd give me the chance to make the proper introductions on your behalf of course."

Roy was gifted in charming the ladies and was surprised to see that he made Edward Elric blushed. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Do you mind your excellency?"

He never cared to acknowledge the prince with anything more than a hello and goodbye when they were not discussing trades or anything pertaining to peace between the two countries. Claudio shook his head and Roy swept Edward away.

"Thank you, General." Edward said, sounding amused. "I was wondering what excuse I would have to come up with to evade the Prince. Thank you again."

"Please the pleasure was all mine," He said with a chuckle. "Shall we get some fresh air, the garden should be quite beautiful this time of year?"

He can't believe he was flirting with Edward and what was "the garden should be quite beautiful…."

Edward looked at him quizzically, then he smiled, "I would love to…" and quickly interjected, "I was going to explore the garden myself."

What luck he was having tonight? Edward was even more stunning up close and Roy could not help but study him as they pushed their way outside.

~o~

The garden was landscaped to perfection with towering hedgerows, roses in each color imaginable and the clean scent of lavender lingered in the fresh air.

Edward inhaled the sweet fragrance as he made his way into the garden with General Roy Mustang in tow. He wondered what rumors were starting; if his dad was going livid looking for him; if he knew that the General and him had slipped out unnoticed. He would be ruined if word got out that he was alone with such a devil.

Fuck, it's not he's one of the ladies inside vying for a husband. He was Edward Elric next in line to be Fuhrer and certainly not a debutante. He wanted to finally meet the Flame and see what all the hype surrounding him was about.

Roy Mustang had gently put his hand on the small of his back as they ventured into the garden. He was getting dizzy just thinking about what his hand was doing to him. Suddenly they came to a stop, he did not realize that they had nowhere else to walk, but to turn around.

The General turned and was now looking at his face. It was pure torture; he wished he would say something. He smiled and he saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Edward felt something inside him come to life, somewhere is his chest something was stirring, rattling. It was an indescribable feeling and he sensed that the same thing was happening to Roy.

Edward needed to say something to break through the silence that descended around them. They were both locked in a hypnotic trance looking at one another waiting for the other to say something.

Edward swallowed reflexively, "I can't believe you knew who I was General."

"I'd only inquired about you earlier tonight when I saw you standing next to the Fuhrer." He replied wryly and continued, "I knew he had two sons, but he'd never really talked about the both of you. Even though I've known the man as far as I could remember. Though I'm intrigued to find out why he kept both of you hidden. I also must admit that I'd spotted you two weeks earlier at a bookstore and was curious about you."

He was curious about him?

Mustang continued to stare at him and he was finding it difficult to breath. His whole body felt as if he'd been electrified. The hair on his arms stood erect and was sure if he reached out and ran his hand along his arms, he'd instantly get zapped.

Edward took a small step backwards and Mustang followed by taking two several steps forward causing Ed to lean against the back wall of the garden. He was only inches away from him. Fuck, he smelled delicious.

He managed a smirk. "Ever since that day I saw you, Edward I could not burnish you away from my thoughts. I saw the way you looked at me tonight. I'm you father's General and the Flame Alchemist, which I know you're already aware of—but do you know of my reputation. Do you want to know what I do when I'm alone with someone in the dark?"

Edward swallowed convulsively and then swallowed again as he predatory came closer leaving barely a breath of space between them. His voice was like silk and if he was like any other fucking woman or man he'd would have fallen to his knees by now begging him to tell him exactly what he does in the dark.

Fuck, but the way he looked at his lips suddenly Edward wanted to know everything.

"I really want to kiss you, Edward Elric." He whispered softly. "I'm not sure why, but I feel that I must kiss you. Its like a compulsion. Do you feel that too, the need to kiss me? Please tell me you do, because I never felt this way before."

Edward looked at him, his golden eyes pleading, "Yes."

Roy slid his arms around his waist, powerful, secure and radiating an abundance of heat. He leaned into Edward and because he'd dreamt of the man for two years and that his body was telling him things that he didn't understand. He let his desire to uncover the mystery why he was attracted to the Flame drive his lips towards his.

His mouth was on his claiming all the innocence he had within him. It was sensual and passionate, and that something from earlier that he felt blossomed inside him.

The General tongue caressed the softness of his lips before exploring the inside of his mouth. Edward hands found his back and let his fingers ran across his muscular back. He let out a long throaty moan and deepened the kiss. He pulled him solidly against him and Edward ached his back and let out a small moan. Mustang's manhood was pressing into him and Edward thrust his hips forward loving the way his member pulsed the twitched and the new sensation.

Mustang moved his mouth from his mouth to his neck, never once taking his lips off his skin.

"Edward… you taste…incredible." He rasped raggedy against his neck. He sucked on his pulse and ran his tongue languidly across his collarbones.

Edward gasped when he removed his mouth and blew hot air against the burning part of his neck which he just marked.

Like he was mapping his way on Edward body with each burning kiss he moved them slowly down from his neck, slowly over his chest. His teeth caught into the fabric of his vest and he tugged it loose slightly before he bit down on one of his nipples.

Mustang purred and murmured, "I want to do naughty things to you Edward Elric. Would you like me to do that?"

Edward was moaning like fuck and between breathy pants he barely whispered, "Yes."


	4. Carnal Instincts

Edward Elric was everything Roy thought he was, from the way his body molded to fit his, the softness of his lips and how he made him unhinged from the rest of the world. He throbbed beneath his trousers at the thought of taking him.

"General Mustang, please show me the naughty things you talked about doing?" He asked, the words barely coherent as they escaped his lips.

Edward wanted him. Did he know what wanting him entitled? I'm sure he'd been privy to stories of what happened between a woman and man, but does he understand what's it like to be with another man. Although a rake he might be, he did not want to take him here tonight, not like this. Edward deserved a proper courtship from a gentleman and then his hand. His temper rose at the thought of another man or woman with him.

"General, did you hear me? I want you to show me." He said, supplication written clearly his eyes.

Roy lost it and pulled him even closer to him. His hands worked feverishly as he undid his vest and unbuttoned his shirt. Roy watched Edward shivered at the skill with which in was undressing him. It could have been the excitement or the crispness of the night breeze, but Roy could hardly register anything but the thought of touching Edward.

He didn't suspect he had a limit, but currently he was at his. He felt a rush, an animalistic need to take Edward. He wanted more than to physically make him his own; he wanted him emotionally; he wanted to make him want him as much he wanted him. He wanted to possess Edward, his body as well as his mind and his spirit.

Something inside was clamoring to find its way out. It was the same feeling he had earlier when he was in a death stare with Edward. His flame alchemic array had materialized in his head, his gloves glowed and the impulse to snap his finger became instinctual.

Without thinking so much about what happened earlier, he pushed it into the back corner of his mind hoping to deliberate on it later, right now though— Edward was lustfully looking at him with those gorgeous golden eyes that suffused with his blue. Roy stole his lips once again in a burning kiss. And then he stole his breath away and his thoughts and he was sure he'd imprinted himself onto Edward.

He trailed fiery kisses down his neck, down his shoulders and to his chest, Edward arched this back and moaned softly. He seized him by the buttocks and lifted him up. He lowered his head and tugged on one of his nipples. He nibbled and lapped at the pink bud with his teeth and tongue. He was enjoying the raspy sighs and groaning of pleasure that elicited from Edward. They made Roy body hummed and a fire flared deep inside him, like his very own _alchemic inferno_.

Something was happening between both of them. Steam started to swirled around them and electric jolt of pure pleasure shot through Roy, igniting his core. He was so turned on. A low growl escaped his lips, his chest heaved rapidly and his member twitched eagerly beneath his trousers, waiting.

Never had he experienced something the felt this right, like this is what he was meant to do. Edward and him fit perfectly, two pieces finally meeting creating an electrically charged conductive bond.

~o~

Edward panted and groaned with pleasure. He submitted himself to the hunger he had for Roy Mustang and he did not want to stop him. He'd pleaded and asked him to show Ed his wicked ways and that had only deepened his own thirst for him.

Roy's mouth was covering one of his nipples and a jolt of heat shot straight to his core. He bucked and arched against him wantonly. His hand clutched his broad back and his body seized by spasms of sheer pleasure. He was literally on fire, he felt so fucking hot, he tried to looked at Roy, but all he saw was billows of steam surrounding them. He never knew that he could feel this way; he ached for Mustang to do whatever he pleased with him.

He always wondered what it would be like to have sex, but never once did he dreamt that it would be filled with such a passion, a veracity and that something else which he couldn't pinpoint at the moment.

Their bodies wanted this, wanted to consummate. They were participants in this gluttonous and needy fancy completely stripped down to their carnal instincts.

Did Roy feel the same as he did? Did he feel like something was pulling them closer as they submissively fed off each other? Did he know that Edward felt a fucking thrill, a magnetism of attraction for him? How could he? They have never once shared a conversation before tonight, but he felt like Roy has all this knowledge about him and they were somehow connected and he was fucking going to unravel that mystery right after—

Edward let out a guttural moan and Roy squeezed his backside pulling his hips closer as he grind his member against Edward. In that moment in the blackness of the garden and under the glimmering lights of the stars General Roy Mustang was going to have his way with Edward Elric and Edward did not give a fucking damn he wanted to give himself to him.

"Have you seen Edward?" His dad asked someone, voice was distant, but Edward could hear anger and a hint and panic in the question.

They both sprang apart.

Edward was listening for any movements the moment he and Roy had stepped into the garden. It also appeared that Roy too was listening for a sign of trouble that may have impeded on their uncompromising position. He thought it was rather clever and he almost had the will to kiss him.


	5. Golden One

Edward looked at Mustang as he ran his hand through his hair and was silent for a while. He's back to his perfect self and appeared not affected by what just transpired between both of them, besides the slight indication of his virility.

Edward tried to put himself back to a respectable look, "We should go now," he mouthed to Roy.

"It's too late," he said apologetically.

Edward saw fear in his eyes and in a less than a heartbeat his father, the Fuhrer stepped into their line of sight.

"Why this is a surprise and an uncompromising position." Van said, his words were heavy with poison and vehemence.

Edward rushed past General Mustang and stood between him and Van, "Father, we didn't, he didn't do anything."

"Edward Elric, not a word from you," he barked. "General Mustang I suppose you have a well crafted explanation as to why you and my son are alone in dark. I expected something like this from you Roy, with anyone else, but my son— I hope you understand that this lapse in your judgment will not go admonished. And, Edward I hope you know that if anyone else had caught the both of you, your reputation would have been compromised irreparably."

"I'm was going to ask Edward for his hand." Mustang blurted out. "I wanted to ask him, before coming to you, Sir."

Edward glared at Mustang, "What the fuck, bastard? Marry you! Father, you can't possibly think that we have to get married now because— what you caught us doing something…"

"I did not know you intended to marry, General, let alone Edward." Van asked Roy thoughtfully, "Well, assuming that something happen here tonight," he continued, "and yes Edward I know that something did take place. I would not divulge you for the details, but would like if the two of you can get back to the ballroom. I would rather this little dalliance kept silent until I speak with the counsel. That's right Edward the counsel, I hope you know that your actions here tonight, the both of you for that matter has set something I was trying to avoid in motion. The engagement will not be announced tomorrow evening after I've consoled with everyone."

"Shall we." Roy offered his hand and guided Edward out of the garden, the Fuhrer stealthy walking behind.

It seemed like no one missed their presence.

Mustang and Edward stepped unto the dance floor and that's when everyone in the ballroom started speculating. Although they were whispers to one another, Edward could hear the questions buzzing around; _Who was that with the General? Isn't that the Fuhrer son? I thought this was only his debut?_

To put it mildly, they were all wondering what the hell the Fuhrer was thinking to allow General Roy Mustang parade Edward on the dance floor.

The gossiping went only for what seems like hours, but just as it was getting annoying, Roy whispered softly in Edward's ear. "I'm really sorry, Edward. But as much as I'm sorry— I'm not sorry for what happened outside tonight. I feel like something bigger than the both of us is occurring and I want to find out exactly what it is. And, Edward—," he looked him in squarely in the eyes. "We are in this together."

For some odd reason it was exactly what Edward needed to hear.

~o~

Meanwhile Fuhrer Van Hohenheim called an urgent meeting with members of a secret society 'The Counsel of The Golden Ones'. He related to them the events that had taken place a few hours ago.

Only those among the counsel knew who they were; Van, Alphonse and Edward. They were last remaining descendants of a race long forgotten in the sands of time.

Edward is a "sun deity", as Van is of light, Edward is of both light and dark, and he did not know of the power he possessed. Granted he would have found out on his eighteen birthday in week.

He knew that he was a Golden One, and that they lived a long time ago in the country of Xerxes, but other than that Van never told him his true potential.

The Truth was a sick bastard, only the eldest son of a light master would come to power every five hundred years and as much as Van tried to avoid making his children of his a pawn in the Truth games, it was unavoidable.

He'd met Trisha Elric and they'd fallen in love and she gave him two beautiful boys. She'd passed away during childbirth with Alphonse and never got to see what amazing and talented boys she's helped deliver to the world.

Van knew he should have waited until Edward had turned eighteen to debut as the next Fuhrer in line, but he figured that no harm would come to him before then.

Their was a prophecy surrounding a "Golden One" born during the nineteenth century. This golden child will bring about a change of unification will all nations and at the helm of this person would be someone forged with burning flames that would protect the golden one to their very last breath.

That person, the missing half will complete the golden one; this person will share with them a deep natural affinity, similar, intimate, compatible and an everlasting love. Forces unknown to them will draw each of them together. When these two come together they will be an unstoppable force and if they were to ever become one, the sun deity power will fuse with this person's and they will be either the greatest threat known to man or its salvation to a utopia.

Suffice to say that if the man made of flames bite into the fruit of the golden one he will become immortal.

He'd known Edward was that golden child from since his birth because of the sun tattoo that took over his entire back and surrounding the birth mark was a fire alchemy array. He'd had his suspicions about who the person was; that will become his son's protector, his guide, lover. He shuddered at that last one.

Roy Mustang, he remembered the first time he'd met him. He'd just enrolled at the academy about a week prior to when Van had visited overseeing the new recruits. Roy had demonstrated to a young cadet his alchemic craft and Van had immediately sort out Roy. He's never in the last five hundred years heard of anyone using fire alchemy or if they'd attempted it was a complete failure. He'd made his introductions to the young cadet and took him under his wing hence forth that day.

He'd mentored Roy and had made him his General and his advisor. He'd also learned how Roy came into his affirmation of the array. Unlike Edward, who had the sun mark on his back, branded on the underside of Roy's wrist was a small fire array and a small sun.

He had protected Edward since his birth and will continue to as long as he can. He will most likely outlive him and do so much good. He'd have to relinquished the torch to protect his son sooner than later at the hands of Roy, he'd hope he had more time or enough time to explain to Edward what being with Roy would entailed.

Two years ago when Roy had visited his home, because of the treatment of a mission gone wrong in Drachma, Edward was also visiting that weekend. Edward is still unaware that he knew he was listening in on their conversation. The moment he laid eyes on Roy he was drawn to him.

He'd wanted to keep Roy at a fair distance because of his lack of rules approach when he was hellbent on doing what he thought was right for Amestris. Van now knew that his attempt was futile.

"I Hohenheim of Light call this meeting today to announce the bond of marriage that will take place with my son and General Roy Mustang seven years his elder. I'm not going to bore you all on the details pertaining the prophecy because we've all waiting for the day that this will eventually happen. Roy Mustang is now his new protector. Does anyone object to this union? No one— I see. Thank you very much members of the counsel."


	6. The Power to Wield

**_Thank you both GoddnessDana and sherryfanfic1999 for your comments. They are warmly welcomed._**

The sun struggled to break through the heavy gray skies of Central. Roy blearily looked out his office window located at Central Command. He'd barely slept a wink the previous night before, tossing and turning; remembering what happened between him and Edward.

The proposal was a shock to him as much as it was to Edward. He still don't know what came over him to announce that he intended to ask him for his hand. He'd almost expected Van to singed him on the spot.

He was now engaged to someone he'd never had a proper conversation with, only met a few hours ago and oddly enough he smiled, but did not know why he was smiling.

Van had said that the announcement of their engagement would take place this evening after he'd consoled with the counsel. Roy had no idea what he meant by that —

When he arrived at his office in the morning, Riza informed him that he had a ten o'clock with the Fuhrer at his private residence outside of Head Quarters. Roy suspected that it was to discuss the previous night.

He'd been wrestling with himself all night and throughout the morning on what exactly happened the night before. The steam that surrounded both Edward and himself is not a normal phenomenon. That in it itself was why that he needed answers. He did not like the feeling of not knowing what to expect and he also had inkling suspicion that Edward would feel the same way.

But he also wanted answers as to why he had the overpowering impulse to take Edward? Why he wanted to look into those golden eyes that resembled the brightest star in the cosmos, drown with pleasure as he cried out his name?

The way their bodies responded to each other. That feeling of something inside him that needed to be fed. The way his whole body burned when he was kissing Edward. It felt like a powerful primal instinct that was natural, hyper realistic and rendered him vulnerable, but at the same time transformed—no resurrected him from his own flames, and forging something new and bright. It was like he'd been pushed to the edge of universe and had a glimpse of why and how it came into existence.

Edward and him had a connection, he did not doubt that anymore than how he was the only person in the history of Amestris—the world he lived in could alchemize fire.

"Sir, its time." Riza announced, interrupting his thoughts. "Your car will be waiting at the front. I believe Falman will drive you over to the Fuhrer's residence, unless you prefer to drive yourself."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Roy turned and his attention to Riza, "I think today I'll drive myself."

"Very well, sir. I assume you'd like the rest of your day cleared."

Roy nodded.

~o~

One Central Square Park was home to the private residence of Fuhrer Van Hohenheim and his new betroth Edward Elric. Although Edward and his brother didn't spend much of their time in capital city, Roy assumed they'd spent a great deal amount of time with their father nonetheless.

Roy actually loved visiting 'Elric's House'. It was not as stately as you'd expect for a man who ran the country. It was however the biggest building in central and one look at the home and the history practically seeped through the mortar of the bricks.

The grounds were a deep verdant green and nestled between acres of parkland was the opulent home. The Baroque architectural style of the residence was eerily mystical. But Roy felt safe behind the walls and whenever he'd visited it was like he was stepping in his home.

Van had treated him more like son more so than his General. Roy never once questioned why he'd offered to mentor him, but he was thankful.

At twenty and five years, Roy was mature beyond his age. A general at the age of twenty-five is unheard of in Military. Roy still puzzled himself as to why he was actually asked to fill such a prestigious post. Usually the highest ranking General past down their rank to their children after they've been through basic training and served a fair amount of time. On rare occasions though, a position was left unfilled because the General didn't have any children, they died of natural causes, in combat or any other factoring ailments.

Roy's parents were killed in a home invasion when he was only three years old. His aunt Chris Mustang and her husband Lieutenant General Grumman had adopted him soon after. He loved them dearly and forever humbled to them for rescuing him. Their grandchild Riza Hawkeye, daughter of Berthold Hawkeye and Catalina Grumman was his friend, confidant, adjutant and cousin.

When Roy had turned sixteen, he'd told his aunt and uncle that he wanted to enlist and become a soldier in the Military. They didn't understand his decision at first but later came around.

Roy always knew he was different from everyone. At an early age he'd fallen in love with alchemy after one day coming across some old texts in the family library. They'd belonged to Riza's dad who was obsessed with unlocking an array that he'd discovered in one of texts.

The man had become deranged trying to unlocked the secret behind the transmutation circle. Roy had picked up the old book, and flipped through the pages and discovered that the array looked similar to the one he had on his wrist.

The book was written in symbols and Roy had come to regard the writings as sacred. After months of trying decode the contents in the book, unnoticed to Berthold, Roy had deciphered the writings.

The book, which was sort of a journal was written by a monk who lived Xing a long time ago, where his mom was born. The monk had written that a man known as the "Philosopher of the East" who at the time in a drunken state had told him of a type of alchemy that only one person will have the power to wield: Flame Alchemy.

The journal had detailed what this person was capable of doing by the snap of his fingers. Roy had looked at his wrist for weeks and at the array in book and had made a decision that he'd try and make sense of why he had the mark and if he was capable of such as power.

Later when everything around him was burned to a crisp, his answer to the question no longer applied.

Berthold was beside himself when he found out that a seven year old boy had accomplished something he'd spent many years trying to do. He wanted Roy to show him everything that he'd done and then the man had attempted to recreate the flame alchemy but was unsuccessful. He'd later come to resent Roy and had even become delusional with theories and spoke of a prophecy of a man forge in Flames.

He was institutionalize and later passed away.

Roy had disregarded everything the man had said until today.


	7. Protector

Edward was walking on pins and needles all the morning. To say that he was excited or nervous would be an understatement. Van told him the General Mustang was visiting, he'd shrugged and acted disinterested. His father also said that he'd like if Edward would take some time and get to know him better. A lunch would be prepared for them after he'd completed the meeting.

Edward had asked their footman to notify him the moment Mustang's car was pulling up to the house.

He'd returned to his chambers and fell on his bed. He pulled out a book to read, but he could hardly see the print on the pages, instead he buried his face into a pillow and smiled. His face grew hot and he was blushing like crazy all because he was going to see Mustang again.

There was a knock on his door and his brother poked his head in, "Dad, asked if I'd come and help you sort out something appropriate to wear."

Edward looked up at his brother, "Al, why would… oh don't bother. Why are smiling?"

"It not everyday I get to see my brother get all flustered and flushed because he's in love." Al teased.

Edward glared at his brother and tossed the pillow at him, "Shut it. And I'm not in love."

Al tossed the pillow back at Edward, and for good measure he grabbed a few more and tossed them at him, "Yeah, and I'm not a Golden One and dad is not over five hundred years old."

"Your point being," Edward huffed, showing exasperation.

"There's no point, only stating the facts." Al replied smugly.

Edward sighed, "I hate you, you know that."

"I love you, too brother." Al emphasized the words. "Now let's make you like you resemble royalty."

Al chose a tan tweed vest, matching coat and trousers along with a white shirt and a red cravat.

"That will do." Al said as he fawned over Edward.

Edward batted his hands away when he was about to let his hair down, "I think I'll stick with it being up."

"But Ed," Al whined and pouted. "Just think when he sees you with hair down, he'll fall hopelessly in love with you."

"You, Alphonse out of my room, now." Edward glowered at his brother and pushed him out of his room.

Shaking his head Al said, "You're no fun brother."

~o~

Edward seated himself in the drawing room awaiting the arrival of the General. Like so many rooms in their home, this one was gifted with two towering book shelves and a writing desk overlooking the garden. Edward always sequestered himself to the room because it was quiet and it housed some rare tomes of alchemy that his father had collected throughout his lifetimes.

"Edward," Van called out to him, Edward looked up at his father, who, by the look on his face had been trying to alert Edward of his presence. "I'm going to have a talk with Roy first and then I'll leave you two to enjoy lunch. I see Alphonse took my advice and help you sort of something to wear. You look very handsome, son."

"Uhh, thanks father…"

"Mr. Edward," the footman shouted out of breath as he entered the drawing room. "General Roy Mustang is here!"

"Alfric, what is all that raucous about?" Hohenheim asked of the rambunctious footman.

Alfric bowed, "My apologies, Fuhrer Sir, Mr. Edward asked that I informed him immediately when the car of the General was pulling up."

"I'll greet the General, Alfric. Thank you for your diligence." Hohenheim said to Alfric, before looking at Edward with a quizzical expression.

Edward looked at the footman apologetically and thank him as well.

~o~

The drive over to Central Square was quick. Roy pulled his car up to the front of the home handing the keys over the valet as he stepped out of the vehicle. The air was especially vigor as he took a deep breath.

The Fuhrer himself greeted him at the door and ushered him into his study.

"Have a seat Roy!" Van said. He motioned for to take one of the leather chairs that were facing each other.

Roy offered a smile and took a seat. He began to feel slightly uneasy and avoided eye contact with the Fuhrer for a few seconds, before the man cleared his throat.

"Roy, I have known you for a little over ten years and you've become someone who I trust with my life and whom I regard as a son. What I'm about to tell you is something that no own outside my family and the counsel have knowledge of."

~o~

Roy entered the drawing room of Elric's House, which he'd had the pleasure of enjoying a couple of times he'd visited. The windows expanded up to the ceiling allowing the room to be filled with an abundance of natural light.

Edward was sitting in one of the chairs that faced the windows. His head was lowered in what appeared to be a book, completely unaware of his surrounding, except what seemed to be the most interesting book, Roy assumed.

He could not help but to admire his perfection. Edward suddenly inclined his head upwards and acknowledge Roy's presence.

In an instant, he could not speak; the sunlight was dancing across Edward's face, giving the illusion of gold flecks on his skin. He was dressed casual in tan pants, a matching waistcoat and a double-breasted jacket. His golden eyes were glittering, his hair flawless. He imagined his hands running wildly in his golden locks. Everything about him screamed at Roy, he wanted to possess him. Like before an invisible rope was tugging at both ends trying to bring them closer.

As they both stared at each other, Edward was looking at him perplexed. It felt like they were still being pulled toward one another, but they were holding their position. Roy stared longer at those eyes, their was something off. The passion from last night was missing and Edward seemed to be keenly aware of something that he was not yet privy to. Roy wondered how he could possibly know that he'd just been told a secret so mind boggling but at the same felt real as he took in the sight before him.

Roy swallowed and took a calming breath.

"General Mustang, are you okay?" Edward rose from the chair and took a step forward, "I know what happened last night was …, but fuck you were the one who proposed marriage."

"I'm fine," he lied as he closed the distance between both of them. "As you aware of, I was meeting with the Fuhrer and besides the fact that I'm going marry you, I've also been charged as your protector."


	8. A Taste of the Sun

Edward narrowed his eyes, then in an outburst he bellowed out, "What the fuck? My protector! Un-fucking-believable! I don't need someone to protect me. I'm my own fucking protector. Besides Al, my father and the counsel is all the protection I need."

Roy seemed unperturbed by Edward's sudden outburst and the added curse words to his dialogue. Edward glared at him because fuck he could and the bastard was just studying him in awe with his stupid perfect face. Edward did what any other sane person would do and stare back or that's what he told himself to appease his conscience.

Edward eyes focussed themselves on the man in front him. He was handsome, his chiseled cheekbones, perfect nose, perfect eyes, full lips—Edward unconsciously ran his tongue across lips. The General eyes widened. The man features was painfully familiar. If Edward hadn't been dreaming about him for two years nonstop he'd believe that he'd known him for much longer. Crazy, yeah!

But in the brief moment studying Mustang, Edward vaguely remembered blue eyes; the same as his. Piecing, dangerous and lustfully filled with fire. Always filled with fire that lasciviously set Edward aflame. Jet black hair soft to the touch, thick although it didn't appear so. This was all in a dream. A dream he thought he'd forgotten as he'd grown older. The pleasant memories of that dream overpowered his senses and an exquisite pang of desire ignited in his body. It was hot yet warm and protective. Protector—Mustang —fuck he was his…

Protector.

General Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

How? Why?

Besides his dad, who'd taken that responsibility upon himself as protector, he had Al and the counsel, which comprise of eight individuals. His dad had said that he was different from Al in retrospect to the markings on his back that he'd been born with. It was an ancient array that he himself did not quite understand. Edward had find that part hard to believe. Van Hohenheim was brilliant and the man was knowledgeable on just about all types of alchemy. Edward assumed that part was in due impart to the fact that he'd been around for ages.

Still his dad had emphasized the importance of no outsiders knowing about the array or that he was a _Golden One_ , they were all golden ones. He feared for Edward's safety and Alphonse's. The array was to remain a secret. If it ever fell into the wrong hands Edward would be either begging for his life or he'll be strewn across some craze alchemist, scientist or his own Military lab table being prodded and probed to unlock the secrets hidden behind the array.

In addition his dad had mention a rogue group calling themselves 'The Order of the Golden One'. They were not friend and they'd someone came into information pertaining to the Fuhrer and his lineage. Van did not know exactly how much they knew, but that give him enough reason to be vigilant when his sons safety was at risk.

Edward had understood what his father had shared with both him and Al and that was the reason they'd spent a great deal of time living in cities outside the country. They'd always had two bodyguards shadowing them. The types that watched their every move, never said anything just did their job without so much as to why they were doing it.

However, when they weren't on the job the men were responsible for training Edward and Al in their forms of alchemy, offense and defense combat. The same applied to the other six members of the counsel.

Magnus was Cretian born and Ai was from Xing both part of the counsel. As far as Edward knew they'd been with dad before he'd met his mom and they made up the eight in the counsel. Magnus was a large man, six feet about two inches, tanned skin, brown large eyes and brown hair which he kept long and tied in a low pony tail. Magnus was skilled in hand to hand combat and an adept in Cretian healing alchemy. Ai was pale, even though the man spent a great amount of time in the sun. At about five foot six he was an accomplished samurai master of the sword and jutte. He too also kept his hair long, black but favored it pulled up at the top of his head.

"Do you know the reason why you've been under protection?" Mustang asked.

Edward scoffed, "Of course, idiot. Why? Do you know something that I don't? Did dad tell you what we are?"

Roy nodded, "He did and a bit more than what you know already."

"So, are you going to tell me what father said or keep it to yourself?" Edward gave him a knowing smile. When he'd stepped into the room, he had already suspected that father had told him about them from the way he looked at him. "General Mustang, you know I won't bite, and please tell me what my father said."

He looked at him keenly and his eyes they were smoldering, the blue darkening significantly.

"Edward, please we can drop the formalities." He said with a smirk, "It's Roy, my name. You can call me Roy. When you use my title General you make me sound like my uncle and not the devilishly handsome man that I am."

Edward blushed despite himself. He was wondering when some of the smugness he'd often heard about was going to make an appearance, but so far he hasn't seen any of that. Maybe people misunderstood Roy Mustang and what made him tick.

He's clearly intelligent, straightforward and polite. Edward had always wondered why his dad took a likening to him and more so why he appointed him General.

His father was very meticulous about the things that he did and what he said. Choosing to be mentor to someone at the age seventeen; well their ought to be some elaborate reason as to why.

"Good to know." Edward said, and because he did not formerly greet his fiancée. Fuck, that's sounded weird but at the same time comforting, "Hi!"

Roy now stood directly in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair, his lips curved into a smile, "Hello, Edward!"

"I'm not sure, what's the correct courtesy for greeting one's fiancée." Edward bit his bottom lip and asked, "But shouldn't you like— kiss me or something?"

"I would love to do just that," He said softly, "but first I would like to relate to you what the Fuhrer just told me."

Roy took his hand, and the everything around Edward blurred. The tattoo on his back was tingling warmly. Roy's intense blue eyes locked on to Edwards and his heart was hammering inside his chest. Edward gripped Roy's hand firmly and that send an electric shock straight through his body.

"I think we should both sit." Edward said, glancing up at Roy's face who looked like he'd just felt whatever power had coursed through his body. "What was that? It felt similar to last night, but its stronger! Please tell me you felt that?"

"I did and I think we should really sit." Roy offered.

They both sat on the chair after releasing each others hands.

Roy looked at Edward and took what seemed to be a much need breath and began talking, "Van told me that you are the descendants of a race from a long time go that lived in the country of Xerxes. The Golden Ones, he called the three of you. He also told me about the counsel role, the rogue group and also about a prophecy."

Edward was now on the edge of chair waiting for Roy to continue. A prophecy! This is why he had that meeting with his father, but if this was so important why couldn't Van share the information with him directly.

"He was going to tell you all this on your eighteenth birthday, which is like what five days away." Roy said, reading Edward thoughts.

"So he had you tell me instead, figures." Edward frowned, "Please continue General."

"Edward, please call me Roy."

"Oh right," Edward nodded "Roy, please continue."

"Edward, there is prophecy that surrounds the Golden Ones, to be specific one _'Golden One.'_ Its referred to as _'A Taste of the Sun'._ You, Edward Elric is a 'sun deity'. Someone who has the power to bring the world to complete darkness or make it brighter. You are meant to unify the world," Roy sighed deeply and continued, "but you also need someone to help you along the way. Someone who will protect you with their life and lend you their own power. This person is someone who has the ability to control fire."

Roy lifted his hand and extended it to Edward. He pulled back his uniform sleeve and showed Edward the marking on his wrist. Edward looked at him puzzled and then realization, "Oh!"

"Yeah I know. Except my response was a little bit like jumping from my chair in shock. You do realize that all this is a lot to process. The Golden Ones to be exact. I thought that it myth and the counsel. I don't know where to begin on them and if you think (I think) that what Van said was an eye opener. Get this if you and I become one I will also become immortal. You are immortal, Edward."

"Yeah, Roy I am." Edward said dryly.

"Edward, you are taking this quite well. I thought you'd be furious that you didn't know about the prophecy."

"I acted as if I didn't know. I've been surrounded by books my father collected, the counsel and I'm brilliant at that. I didn't understand the full extent of the revelation, but I had my suspicions."

"What about the part about the both of us becoming one? Do you know what we have to do?" Roy asked, his face lit up compared to how he looked moments ago.

Edward hid a blush. Why did he keep blushing?

He looked at Roy, "I do!"

Edward had learned only recently learned about _'A Taste of the Sun'_ and of an entity call the Truth. The Fuhrer had brought home an old book with him from a trip he'd taken to Ishval. The book pages depicted ancient paintings of the mentioned tale and scattered text throughout the pages.

Edward being the person that he was found the book captivating. The pictures were embedded with actual arrays and it showed what he assumed was Xerxes when it was a thriving country. After translating the text which was written in an older Ishvalan language; he was amused at first, then furious, but then he was personally pique.

One of the painting, which he loved was of the sun shinning down on earth, bright and smiling.

The text above the image read: _'For a long time, man have wanted to find out what the sun tasted like. Helios or Sol as it is referred to by older civilizations is a star and man had only wanted to take small piece. Men would spend their lifetimes gazing longingly up the sky, reaching out their hands in hopes that they could capture the rays that shone so brightly upon them. They'd tried desperately to obtain the light, but their attempts proved to be fruitless. However hard they tried no one could quite tame the glowing ball of flames._

 _One day, one man set out and climbed the highest peak on earth so he could touch the sun. He drew a transmutation circle and stepped into the array. It was activated and the power engulfed the man; he was transported into a world of white. When he looked around the empty abyss, he was looking at himself, but it was not himself. It was a colorless entity that was grinning. He'd asked the man, "What do you seek?"and the lowly man replied, "I wish to taste the sun!" The being laughed out loud and asked the man if he had a toll worth the price of tasting the sun. The man then responded, "I just want to a small piece." Truth as this is what the being was called simply grinned and said, "Greedy men should not seek that what they do not comprehend". The man was stripped of his one of his senses and sent back to his realm._

 _And so began the quest to taste the sun and overtime every man that came in contact with Truth, would have to have to pay a toll, but never once did they savor the sun. The Truth grew tiresome of this game and set out to make a race that was pure and would have an intellect that would surpass any mere mortal. The Golden Ones were created and was given the right to live forever. The Truth also had hidden away within this race one gene that would produce a 'sun deity'. He'd also declared to himself that one man would have the power to finally taste the sun._

 _The picture showed this man standing on the highest peak with his arms outreached and holding the sun. The man was also made of the same light that the sun was made of._

 _This man would love the sun for eternity and the sun would keep his flames burning. The clause of both their immortality is that the man would share the sun, not the burning core beneath, but the sun guiding light for all men to see through the darkness.'_

Roy's marking on his wrist and the small sun emblem that hovered above it made what Edward read in the book, what his father told Roy correlated to one truth and the supposed prophecy. He and Roy were connected. They were the two people that was mentioned in the taste of the sun tale.

Roy was now his protector and he was a sun god. The dreams he'd had before that dominated his nights were of him, it was always about him. The tattoo on his back, his alchemic array, the compulsion to be with him, to reach out and hold him.

Everything resonated within Edward. The emptiness he sometimes felt when he was alone, like apart of himself was missing. He'd spent his young adult life reading every book that crossed his path. He was searching. He looking for the next challenge, trying to unlocked every unsolved mystery that he'd ever came in contact with. When all he needed was to look closer, so close that if he'd opened his eyes wider he would have known that Roy Mustang was the something that missing from his life.

But he didn't know because his father kept all of it a secret, kept Roy from him. He was not angry with his dad and understood why he did what he did. Edward would have probably done the same if the roles were reversed.

He should have let his suspicions guided him to unravel the truth completely.

"Edward, are you all right?'' Roy was asking, his hand gently touched Edward as a sign of reassurance; as a sign that he was there; that he was his protector.

If only he knew what his touch was doing to him. Fuck, he knew exactly what their touches did to one another.

Edward looked at him with new eyes. Roy would always be here with him, today, tomorrow and forever. Edward was in love with Roy Mustang. He'd always love him from the first time eyes caught sight of him. He just hope that one day he would love him as much as Edward did him and he'd be the one to tame his flames.


	9. Delicious Sensation

"Edward, are you all right?'' Roy asked, he placed his hand gently over Edward's.

The same delicious sensation from the previous night enveloped him, spreading wildly over his skin. A spark lightened the fire that was already inside.

Roy looked at Edward and saw that he too was having a similar reaction to their hands touching.

He was still shellshocked at what Van had said about Edward being immortal, a golden one and the role that he was destined to play.

Van of course had waisted no time and told him his newly minted duties and what he'd expected of him as Edward's new protector. He'd also asked that Roy relayed the recently acquired information to Edward then added that Edward probably would appreciate that Roy told him rather than Van. Seriously the man thought that. He'd only been in Edward's company for a few hours.

Edward took the news like champ and Roy was amazed that he was not angry for being in the dark about his own destiny for so long. However, Edward was only not in the least bit surprised and in fact he'd already known about the prophecy. He'd almost look self satisfied like he needed the information confirmed to rationalize something that he'd been thinking of. Roy had no idea how he knew this but the more time he spent with Edward his mind felt like it was being suffused with his.

What he wouldn't give for a smooth taste of whiskey sloshing against his aching stomach.

He had somehow in the space of a night and not even a full day become Edward's fiancee and his protector. It seemed sudden and it was going all a bit too fast for him.

If he was being completely honest with himself — when he'd first entered the drawing room and saw Edward, he had to overcome the need to rush over to him and scoop him up in his arms. The thoughts of continuing their lovemaking session from hours ago was still burning his body. Too fast or not he wanted Edward.

Edward is exquisite and beautiful. He could still taste the sweetness of his lips on his tongue. His could still hear his seductive moans and groans and his skin; its dripped with honey and Roy salivate at thought of his mouth lapping at the luscious taste.

Roy suddenly became light headed and tried to mask his desire for him.

"I'm fine, Roy, but you don't look too well yourself." Edward looked at him admiringly up and down.

"I'm fine, too, thank you." Roy replied, but that was not completely true. In fact he was far from being fine. He wanted to be closer to Edward. His scent was all of sudden overpowering. He smelt deliciously sweet like he was bathing in warmth of summer's sun. The hint of fresh fallen rain lingered around him and drifted around Roy.

He never felt so powerless before.

Edward had a hold on him, and no doubt the same about him applied to Edward.

Roy sighed and moved closer to him, his face just inches away from him. They both stared at each other motionless. Roy looked deep into his eyes.

"So, protector uhh… Do you want me to tell you what my responsibilities will be?" Roy purred.

He brushed back some of his blonde hair and moved even closer. Edward smiled, and his body started to tingle.

"I already know what a protector duty entails. Are you sure up for the challenge?" Edward slipped his arms around him and licked his lips nervously.

He followed the movement of his tongue across his lips and slipped his hands around Edward's waist and pulled him gently. "You're very brave to trust me with you life."

He parted his lips that begged to be kissed. "I already do."

"Why?" He asked, then leaned closer to him. "Why would you trust me, Edward?"

"The same way you already trust me. No explanation is needed. Its something we both feel and have knowledge of. It uncanny if I'm being honest." Edward moved another inch closer so that he was firmly against Roy. "So, you told me everything father said and about that formal greeting for one's fiancee—"

"Edward I can already see that you'll me my end." Roy whispered and placed his lips softly on his. Edward released a huff. Exquisitely aware of his innocence, he kissed him chastely, rediscovering the satiny texture of his lips and the sweet and intriguing taste.


	10. Mates For Eternity

Edward trembled as Roy slowly kissed him. His heart slammed into his chest repeatedly and he felt dizzy from the thrill of the slow and tortuous kiss.

Roy was a magician casting a spell over him. He was blessed with pleasurable lips that continued to push Edward over the edge. Any thread of decency he had in his body was thrown out the window. All that remained inside him was a passion rising from the depths within in his body, spreading like a brush fire, clouding his brain with smoke and fumes, enveloping his entire being. He was being pushed closer and closer to pinnacle of no return; gratification only at an arm's reach.

"You are so beautiful, Edward." He murmured into his mouth, voice raspy and he too was under the same spell that was being netted over them.

Roy deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Edward gasped and Roy groaned in response wrapping his arms tightly around Ed's waist. He lifted Edward up until he was straddling his lap. His tongue seductively mapped the dark unexplored cave of Ed's mouth, tasting every bit of him. Edward followed his effortless moves and greedily entwined, stroked his tongue with Roy's. He emitted a low moan that shook Edward's body.

It was not enough. Edward wanted more — he needed more. He gripped Roy's shoulders desperately, whimpered his name and grounded himself against his protruding heat. Acutely aware of Edward aching need; Roy broke the kiss, his hands skillfully undid Edward upper garments until he was bare chested. He kissed him full on the lips again then tilted his head back and trailed heated kisses along his neck.

Roy slowly kissed his bare shoulders, the crook of his neck, his pulse and back up his neck again. His mouth was warm, his breath hot and heavy. His teeth scraped along his sensitive skin and Edward entire body throbbed committed to the pleasure that Roy was giving. He found the sweet lovely spot below his ear, right beneath his ear lobe and he wickedly nibbled and feasted.

Edward shivered and arched against him tilting his neck sideways allowing Roy to completely devour him. He moaned when Roy held him firmly and hungrily bit down on the sweet spot. Roy mouth was magical. The way he kissed and licked, nibbled and sucked and then he lightly pushed his tongue into his ear —

"Yes," Edward breathed.

"Sweet! So sweet!" Roy murmured in his ear then he pulled back and fucking grin at him. "I can hardly wait to savor the rest of your body, Edward."

His eyes fluttered closed, his heart thrummed in his chest faster and faster. Roy's voice was like silk, husky, rich, flowing all over him, drugging him into a seduction. He felt excited and exposed. Edward could feel his member responding eagerly to Roy's onslaught. The blood in his body rush through his veins pumping vigorously to his growing heat pressing against the fabric of his trousers.

Roy lowered his head to his chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth. His tongue flicked around the rosy aching nub, grazing it with his teeth. He laved, teased as Edward rocked against his hardness.

"What do you want, Edward?" He whispered, between shuddering breaths.

He did not know what he wanted, but he knew that he didn't want him to stop.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" Roy's thumb stroked up and the down his member from outside his pants sending waves of electricity throughout his body.

"Yes, please," he responded wantonly, writhing in his lap.

Roy unbuttoned, unzipped his trousers until his hardened member jutted out proudly and rested against his abdomen. Roy then raised Edward slightly, his hands supporting his bottom. He watched as Roy hot mouth covered his erected shaft, gingerly licking the swollen head. Edward body shook violently as Roy lapped up and down the most intimate part of his body; gently at first then more urgently and earnestly. He felt no shame, or humiliation only a desire that he could barely contain as Roy pushed him higher and higher; deeper and deeper into the chasm of endless pleasure.

"Roy, I can feel your heat." Edward gasped, his head thrown back, eyes closed heaving as Roy mouth greedily sucked him.

A low growl rumbled deep in his throat. "I can feel yours too, Edward."

"Roy," he rasped as he pushed him further into an erotic storm of fire, swirling hot, furiously, around them. He was at his peak, pleasure shot through him at lightening speed. His breath came quickly, and his body shuddered as he was tethering closer to a vortex of an intense heat — Edward cried out his name, moaning loudly and bucked his hips, plunging his desire deeper into Roy's mouth. Edward's head thrashed back and fourth as Roy brought him closer to edge. He writhed wildly, but Roy held onto him, anchoring Edward to the pleasure that was wrapping itself all around him.

A flash of white-hot light that could rival the sun, invaded his mind. He opened his eyes quickly. Surrounding both him and Roy was a dazzling flaming lasso, beautiful and warm. The flaring flames rose upwards like a pillar of safety. In that moment waves of passion enveloped Edward body, tearing through to his core and he screamed his release into Roy's mouth.

"Edward, please I don't want to be thrown out because who had a burst of sexual excitement." Roy said through huffing breaths, licking his lips as he looked up at Edward and around them, "Oh my God."

"I know." Edward said panting and fell against his chest.

"But we didn't… I didn't," He gulped. "I didn't take you."

"Imagine, when you do." Edward replied playfully between breaths.

Roy chucked softly and kissed the top of his head. "Edward Elric, is that a challenge?"

"Only if you're accepting." Edward teased. A huge smile spending across his face.

Roy lifted his chin and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I accept, but you know that you're stuck with me forever once we've completed the mating ritual of protector and sun god."

"What?" Edward stared at him as though he'd lost his mind. Well, what he was saying was actually not far from the truth— so he was right in that respect. But what would happen when Roy took him completely? Edward shuddered because if the evidence; that was slowly dissipating around them any indication about what occurs when they are taken over by carnal desire. He's afraid to think what supernatural effects would take place when Roy taste his essence.

Roy wrapped him in his arms, and he rested his head against his chest. "Basically Edward, our lives have been entwined from long before any of us came into existence. I'm your protector and we both know the full extent of the prophecy. We will become one eventually. Mates for eternity!" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to expect when we do become one, but I know that I'm going to be there for you and for us forever."

"Forever is long time, Roy. Are you sure you're capable— ready for such a tasking endeavor?"

Roy hugged him tightly, "I think so. I'm not perfect. I'm sure I'll make mistakes along the way and you'll probably want to kill me at times or worse. I've been branded to protect you, but even without this mark in my heart is a promise that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and hopefully happy."

Edward wanted to respond, but oddly he felt safe in Roy's arms, more than he had in a long time. Forever sounded well forever.

"Lunch?" Roy suggested. "I'm starved."

Edward stomach responded to that loudly. Roy chuckled. _Forever sounded pretty fucking great._


	11. Romanticized Gestures

_Edward Elric, his excellency Fuhrer Van Hohenheim heir and_

 _The Flame Alchemist, Commanding General of Amestris Military_

 _Announced their engagement and approaching marriage._

 _The couple is planning a summer wedding at Golden Estate, a 15-bedroom Aerugo-style ranch that sits on 100,000 lushly landscaped acres in_

 _Taos, South Area on June 30, 1917_

 _Edward Elric is one of two sons of the Fuhrer and the late First Lady Trisha Elric_

 _The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang is the son of the late Roland and LiHau Mustang and adopted son of Chris Mustang and General Grumman_

 _The couple met at Edward Elric's debut: next in line to be Amestris Fuhrer. They were smitten with each other from first sight and the rest is as you say history._

 _Amestris Central Times, vol .520_

Roy folded the newspaper with great precision, using the time to compose himself before Edward made an appearance.

He can't believe it's already been two weeks since he'd first met the blonde beauty. He'd better keep that thought to himself. The two weeks he'd spent in Edward presence taught him a few things. Edward was a hellion, a beautiful and brilliant one. He was skilled in alchemy beyond words and he loved books. He did not like sappy romanticized gestures. Although Roy snuck in a couple and that always made Edward turn a shade brighter that beets or splutter his words.

Edward had adopted two names for Roy: bastard and idiot. They were always accompanied by chided and snarky remarks from his little golden one. Another word (little) or any word that carried that meaning he'd refrained from using when Edward was present. Though sometimes he'd say something as a jest to see his reaction.

It's not like 'his sun' was small, he stood almost shoulder to shoulder with Roy, but apparently he'd learned from Alphonse; Edward's darling brother that Edward had only grown into his full height within the last three years.

He'd call upon Edward every evening thus far. When he wasn't courting or attempting to romance Edward with dinner, the theatre, attending various society functions— he was on protector duty or training with Ai and Magnus.

The trainings were vigorous and intense, focused on combat and utilizing his flame alchemy in ways he'd never thought he could before. Ai was especially fond of Rentanjutsu a form of alchemy widely used in Xing. He'd suggested to Roy that it was something that he would need as the sole protector of Edward. Two weeks with Ai had him calling upon the 'Dragon's Pulse' which seems easy enough as he watched Ai. But yet two weeks was not nearly enough time to master the practice.

Amestris form of alchemy is completely different using the energy of tectonic shifts and manipulating matter on a molecular level. Alkahestry was foreign. Evidently the benefits of using the craft outweighed any notions Roy had previously conceived. The idea of using the art that was essentially fashioned to make oneself immortal; a sort of Elixir that enable the practitioner impervious to any ailments and rendering them obsolete was all attributed to Van.

Ai told him Van had visited Xing about four hundreds years ago and taught the Imperials about Alchemy. Through many trials and failed attempts they'd discovered that using Qi; the energy flow that connected man to all living things was the leading principle behind Alkahestry medicinal and martial arts practices. The Elixir of Immortality equated Rentanjutsu to be only as a form of Alchemy that was used to heal and connect oneself to other living beings.

Magnus on the other hand favored Alchemagos another element of Alchemy that was used in Creta. Cretian alchemy focused on the cycle of seasons and time. Magnus was not an oracle but he had the ability to foresee events that would take place in the not too distant future and past. His predictions for the future were distorted and they only gave him the ability to see events that would take place within a range of minutes to a couple hours. The longest time he'd revealed to Roy he'd been able to foretold was up to twenty-four hours.

Magnus was also a healer and a fierce opponent when he sparred with Roy. Not that Ai was not fierce, but more so cunning and his superiority skills to hide in shadows was eerily disarming.

Roy was running ragged and bone weary. He'd never had to push himself to these limits before for his own craft and the being a Commanding General. He was truly grateful for Ai and Magnus. Their loyalty to the Golden Ones was fierce and they embraced the idea of Roy as his protector with the same earnest conviction.

In spite of the seriousness of being Edward protector; having to learn various new kinds of Alchemy; putting his body through strenuous amounts of fight sequences, Roy enjoyed Edward's company immensely.

Edward was strikingly handsome, so rowdy, maddening at times, but in his presence Roy was captivated and spoiled. They haven't had time to share another moment like the one they'd experience the second time they were together. Though they exchange some sensual kisses that took Roy's breath away, they didn't take their need further. One thing he'd learned about Edward is that he loved being kissed and Roy never failed to deliver. The supernatural elements had only gotten stronger and with him learning to use the _Dragon Pulse,_ he'd become keenly attuned to Edward's desires.

Besides the ever growing need to possess Edward, Roy finally found someone who was his perfect match; that was not characterized by the fact that Edward and him were connected. They clicked, fell into place like a puzzle that had a piece missing and finally found it. Edward was witty, funny and Roy felt at ease with him.

They understood each other. Edward listened and was genuinely interested; when Roy complained about Ai and Magnus arduous morning routines and evening lessons; Prince Claudio breathing down his throat about the upcoming festival celebrating there countries four year treaty; replacement tracks for the railroad leading to Xing that mysteriously vanished. Edward offered a smile and then solutions, which surprised Roy.

He knows now that Edward Elric would continue to put him in a state of wonderment. He has a vast amount of knowledge, he's the embodiment of life itself and what makes it so beautiful. He could do almost anything at his own will with a stubbornness, tenacity and spunk that made Roy questioned his true affections for Edward.

He didn't need any armor around Edward, no walls for him to climb over. The barriers that protected him for so long after his parents death were translucent, non-existent with each passing moment he'd spent with Edward.

Edward was attentive when Roy had told him how his parents assassination and about growing up with his adopted parents. He'd asked Roy if anyone had found out anything pertaining to their death or if he had any leads. As much as Roy wanted to tell him yes, he still had no clue why his parents had been killed or who had done it. The police report had stated that it was a home invasion gone wrong.

When Edward had posed the question, he'd started to wonder himself on the why as oppose to the how. Edward had mentioned that perhaps it had something to do with the array on his wrist. Roy had pushed away the thought, but it had clambered back to the forefront of his mind, raising new alarms that needed answers.

During Edward's birthday celebration he'd watched as the Fuhrer doted on Edward and Alphonse in a way he had never experience himself. He'd started to think about his own parents and what they're were like, if they'd be proud of him and shower him with affection. He vaguely remembers what their faces looked like. If it wasn't for numerous amounts of photographs his aunt kept, their faces would be nothing but a dusty covered memory.

He can't recall his own mother's voice, her scent or her embraces. Chris had said that she'd never seen someone as happy as the day his mom held him for the first time. His own mother was completely masked — except sometimes he'd have dreams of someone singing to him in an exquisitely sweet voice humming a tune; _'My little flame, you light my candle, everlasting flame, you'll illuminate the way forward, my little light, be his light' ._

He'd asked Chris about it and she'd told him that it was in fact a song that his mother sang to him when he was a baby. With every thing that happened recently with Edward, the link he shared with him — he can't help but think that his mother knew about the prophecy and their deaths may have been the result of the flame array on his wrist.

Edward sudden entrance swiftly pulled Roy away from his thoughts.

"Oh, Roy, how long have you've been waiting?"

Roy leaped to his feet. He pulled out his pocket watch. "As long as I did yesterday."

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly and haphazardly glared at Roy. "I swear Al has a perchance for stalling. I was ready about an hour ago, but he showed up and said that I should choose something different to wear than my black leather pants." Edward drew in a long breath and closed the distance between them as he spoke. "Can you believe him? He thinks he's my personal stylist."

"What happened to those leather pants?" Roy purred and offered an emphatically smirk.

"Bastard!" He said, demurely.

Roy grinned and stepped over to him. Edward shy and blushing was something that he'd never get tired of seeing. Taking his hands in both of his he kissed his knuckles, "I missed you." He leaned into him and kissed him behind his ear, "You smell incredible!"

"You always say the same thing." Edward muttered, "Roy...mmm...where are you taking me tonight?"

"I was thinking about the new Ishvalan eatery in the garment district." He hummed behind Edward's ear.

"Al, said that's its good," his voice trembled; face flushed.

He liked the power he was having on him or maybe it was the other way around.


	12. Personal Commitment

Edward marveled at the difference six weeks could make. It was only a few weeks ago, that he was traversing with his brother, Ai and Magnus throughout Creta and other neighboring countries. Regularly they'd visit Central to see their father, get updates from the counsel and to keep afloat of the activities regarding the Rogue group.

To say that his life was made up of routines, boring was anything but — in the years that he'd spent outside Amestris and within her walls he'd manage to gain an abundance of knowledge and intellect about the diversities in cultures, traditions, history, political beliefs, ideas of what would make for a good society and master various forms of alchemy. As the next successor to the title Fuhrer he had been thoroughly instituted with all aspects about running a country. A scary thought, but he was being prepped for many years to take over.

He understood people, their motives and expressions, what makes them tick. He was good at coming up with solutions, gathering and analyzing information. He look beyond the obvious and doesn't stop until the answers are staring up at him. He experimented and nothing was ever a challenge for him. He was sharp, capable, and agile. He seldom gives up and steadfastly pursues everything with a driven energy that was only matched to his brother Alphonse.

That was until he'd met General Roy Mustang and had become intimately acquainted with him.

Edward's experience with people he'd met on his journeys was enlightening, but none compare to Roy. His namesake 'Flame Alchemist' he had acquired was without fault. He displayed skill and prowess whenever he snapped his fingers that was equally awe inspiring and frightening. He'd constantly and consistently thwarted the attempts of Ai and Magnus to tame him; defying their expectations that he is without a doubt the prophesied man forged with flames, destined to protect the golden one.

To Edward's surprise it would seem that he was the only person that was capable of taming the fire within Roy. He'd taken the responsibility of protecting Edward with an integrity of respect and personal commitment. When you look upon his face it echoed words of _'I won't let anyone or anything hurt you'._ In the manner of weeks General Roy Mustang had inserted himself neatly into Edward's life like he'd been apart if it from the beginning. It was a natural feeling; instinct; to be with him, to desire him, to love him.

He gazed upon a ring on his finger that was gifted to him during his eighteenth birthday and smiled softly as he twirled the band. Roy had said that it belonged to his mother.

He'd taken Edward's hand and slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. It was tender and sweet, but all too soon they were both consumed with an eager need.

Lust. Passion. Desire. Love.

They were all mingled with each other desperately fighting for control. But as Roy's tongue had swept into his mouth, one truth beamed brightly; their minds touched in a balance of harmony. A euphoric bliss had been poured over them. It had felt wondrous and amazing.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" Al cried out.

Since announcing the marriage of Roy and himself, Al had remained in Central and had enrolled at Central University about three weeks ago. They've always been together, but lately he had been spending so much time with Roy. With Al at school he'd hardly seen his brother even though they lived in the same house. But Edward had new obligations to be fulfilled. Al understood of course, but in a way he felt guilty nonetheless.

Today they were sparring on the parade grounds of Head Quarters. A perk of having the Fuhrer as his father.

His guard was here, lurking in the shadows and Roy he assumed was in his office.

"Al, I'm sorry! What did you just asked me?" He said, making a halfhearted attempt at apologizing for being lost in his thoughts.

"I was explaining to you that I thought your General Mustang had taken a liking to Alchemagos more so than Alkahestry?" He replied.

"Really!" Edward sighed as he back flipped away from Al as to avoid one of his leaning back front kicks. "I thought he was fairing pretty well in both. He's already tapped into the Dragon Pulse and can sense Qi."

"That is impressive." Al speedily advanced on Edward, looping his ankle around Ed's foot, but the attacked failed when Edward jumped out of the way causing Al to stumbled forward. "So have he tried using Qi on you?"

Edward faintly blushed and counterattack Al by defensively landing an axe kick on his shoulder disabling any of Al's further attempts at striking. "He has…"

Al bowed to Edward and him in return, "Interesting!" He conveyed, in a pondering way and added, "Did he like use it to…?"

Edward flinched inside but kept his face straight. His brother was always a bit too perceptive. "Alphonse, what are you getting at?"

"Just what I said. You're blushing brother," he insisted and grinned at Edward. "You also have this light around whenever the General name in mentioned. Ai said with Qi you can read a persons…" Al paused and looked away shyly, "…desires. See your face is turning red again, brother."

Edward gathered up his gym bag and took an offered towel from one of his guards. He proceeded towards the HQ main building and then onwards to the showers, Al in tow.

"Alphonse, I don't understand your preoccupation with my affairs concerning Roy, and I'm not going to kiss and tell." He said dryly.

"Interesting!"

"Alphonse! What?" Edward spat.

"It's just that you told me everything I need to know just now." He said in resignation.

"My brother needs to get himself a girlfriend." Edward said to no one in particular.

"As a matter of fact, brother I met someone." Al said in a singsong tone, dashing past Edward and walking swiftly towards the locker rooms.

"Now that interesting!" Edward called after him.

"Sir," Edward looked backed at Magnus. "The Fuhrer asked that you stop by his office after you've completed the sparring session"

"Golden or Fuhrer?" Edward asked the burly man in a hushed tone.

Magnus looked around briefly and replied aguishly, "Golden."

"Huh, that serious?"

The man nodded.


	13. Connected or Not

Roy was stroking the whiskey glass with the pad of his thumb when Prince Claudio Rico pulled up a chair next to him. He particularly did not want any intrusions tonight and did not desire to converse with the Prince.

With his busy schedule lately he hardly had a moment to visit his Aunt's exclusively gentlemen's club. Tonight, however he needed a drink and some time to think about the urgent meeting that he'd been called into four days ago.

He did not consider himself an aficionado in the art of drinking, but his head was a garbled mess and indulging himself with a glass of the hard stuff helped whenever he had something resting heavily on his mind.

He didn't say anything to man sitting next to him, just waited until the Prince decided to break the silence. Roy had already spent a couple of days with him touring the city as well as discussing plans for the upcoming festival honoring there countries treaty. He'd spent so much time with the man recently that he'd started to wonder if the Prince had purposely requested that Roy be his personal liaison. As a result of being with Claudio around the clock, ensuring that he had adequate protection while he remained in Amestris, Roy had relinquished his protector duties for an extended period and trainings with Ai and Magnus.

He had only called upon Edward once this week sharing dinner with him and his family at their home. Edward had mentioned during the dinner that he'd planned on sparring with Alphonse on the parade grounds at HQ the following day. Roy's office had the perfect vantage point of the grounds below and when Edward showed up he'd taken to his window and enjoyed the pleasant view.

He had never seen someone moved with such a sleek, sinuous grace that reminded him a feral big cat. Edward was fascinating, a formidable opponent by the look of the match below and attractive— he could probably admit that to himself numerous times over. He was so, so beautiful. Roy saw sun filled skies whenever he gazed upon him.

Roy had studied Edward for a moment before Riza had entered his office reminding him of an urgent meeting that he had been summoned to attend by the Fuhrer.

Hohenheim had received a letter claiming that it was sent by _The Order of the Golden One_. Apparently they'd acquired the knowledge that Edward was a sun god and of the prophecy surrounding him. They'd also enclosed in the packet with the letter, photos of Edward visiting various shops, the library and some of him and Roy when they'd gone out on dates.

The letter became more menacing than when it first appeared. The underlying typography showed that this group words, that were elegantly inscribed stated the obvious— that Edward was is danger of either being kidnapped or worse. It was only a matter of time before they tried something dire.

 _His Eternity_

 _shall give us_

 _what is ours_

 _by the Order of The GOLDEN ONE_

Those words had deeply penetrated his heart with an uncontrollable fury. The thought of someone hurting Edward had made his blood curdle, he'd felt an intense heat radiating from himself— Edward injured, someone taking him away from Roy. He didn't even realized when his entire body had become engulfed by flames, until he had felt a warm calming light surrounding his body. Van had constructed an array that had the power to bring about calm when chaos overruled.

Roy took a sip of his drink in frustration.

Protection for Edward had doubled. He was not allowed to leave his home unless he was accompanied by two additional counsel members in addition to Ai and Magnus. Not to mention the regular secret service that was tasked to watch over the Fuhrer and his family.

Edward was not too thrilled about the added security. He'd objected vehemently and protested his anguish to his father, Alphonse and even the counsel. Roy had received the full brunt of his anger over a telephone call just hours earlier.

He felt utterly unworthy at moment. It was his job to be Edward's protector and certainly not playing host to a pompous, overbearing Prince.

The Fuhrer had disclosed to him that he'd overheard Edward and Alphonse talking and that he wanted to abandoned his title as Fuhrer and leave Amestris. All he wanted was a normal courtship with Roy and didn't want being a Golden One encumber his life any further.

Under better circumstances he would have wanted nothing more than to continue getting acquainted with Edward before they wed, to even run away with him. A folly thought, but he also wanted Edward to be well protected. His safety was more important than what his heart desired.

He had not shared a kiss with him since learning about _The Order_ declarations and he ached to have his lips pressed against his.

Hohenheim had insisted he took the rest of the evening off and possibly get some much needed sleep. He did not want to sleep. All he wanted is to find the Order members and take them out one by one. Anyone who wanted to endanger the life of Edward would feel the wrath of his flames.

The letter and his reaction showed him that Edward meant more to him than he'd originally thought.

Connected or not. Prophesied to be together for eternity or not.

He loved Edward.

He was in love with him.

He looked up from his drink, unable to bare the man beside him silence for much longer, he shrugged and with barely audible words he mumbled, "What can I do for you Prince Claudio?"

The Prince astutely observed Roy. He was good looking; light chestnut brown hair; rich hazel eyes and his skin was a flawless tan. Broad shoulders and lean body was favorably to him. In spite of the fact that Roy was better looking of the two men, he mused that the Prince would be the quintessential partner for many women and possibly men.

"You know what I've been thinking lately?" Roy looked up the Claudio as he posed the question, his eyes brows slightly quirked upwards in annoyance. Claudio tried to sound casual but the words came out harried. "I want to know, how did you get him to accept your proposal?" He shot Roy a scrutinizing look waiting for his answer.

Roy scowled as he took another swig from his drink before replying. His anger slightly bated at the moment. "I am very fond of Mr. Elric and I'm sure you have knowledge of our recent engagement and upcoming marriage. I don't see any reason to indulge you on how our relationship came to be."

"I must admit General that you don't seem like the type of man to just settle and with someone as Edward Elric. I always thought you were a man of the ladies. I've witnessed your improprieties with several of the women here in Central…." He waved his hand dismissively in the air. "And they are nowhere comparable to Mr. Elric. Your disreputable reputation, that precedes you has reached the shores of Aerugo and I'm sure they go as far as Xing. I too had hopes of pursuing the next Fuhrer. Do you think you are the man to stand beside someone glorified as Mr. Elric?"

The question took Roy off guard. He clenched his fist around the snifter in his hand, the glass quivered from his grip. His heart beat audibly drowning out the other patrons chatter while the sound of his teeth grating against one another, strangely soothed his already ruffled anger.

"I think this conversation is over crowned Prince." Roy spat the last words harshly.

The prince did not seem affected by Roy's candor as he continued. He puffed out his chest proudly and looked around the establishment and over the crowd.

"It's only beginning Flame Alchemist. I plan to pursue and to pay a call to Mr. Elric." He countered.

Roy thought the man was brazen and downright egotistical. Roy appeared from his drink. His perception instantly guarded, he was seething with anger as he examined the Prince with askew intensity. He posed his fingers over the countertop of the bar and nonchalantly ran his thumb along his other four fingers. Gloved handed, the scarlet stitched array gleaming from the incandescent hanging pendants over the bar.

Claudio grinned, but a bead of sweat ran the Prince temple and a glint of uneasiness settled in his eyes.

Roy wanted to strangle him and rip his pretty face off. Surely Rico didn't pose a threat to Edward's affection, not in this lifetime or any other. He was sure that Edward liked him far more that he let on or maybe he loved him.

The Prince was without a doubt not aware of the Edwards capabilities, his immortality and the kind of power that resided inside him. Edward being a genius; proficient in alchemy, he is adept at martial arts and they were only a small part of what made him a powerful combatant. Unimaginably Edward could very well be a threat to the existence of man. Hohenheim had stressed that he had the potential to be swayed from light to dark easily. It would fall on Roy's hands to guide him on a path that was enlightened, composed of love and happiness.

The Prince did not have a clue what exactly pursuing Edward entailed or perhaps the man was fully aware of Edward affinity towards Roy and the power they were bounded with.

Roy coolly regarded the man in front him and he felt a cold chill vibrated through his body. He came to a startling realization that possibly Claudio did have information on Edward. Information that was privy to the members of the counsel, his family and Roy.

Why else would he approach him tonight knowing that he and Edward was engaged and would be married in a couple of months?

He'd been with the man all week. Roy never broached him on personal matters, just kept their conversations grounded in politics of the countries and the man return the favor towards Roy.

"Perhaps you did not hear me General Roy Mustang, but I…"

The Prince was challenging Roy to a war of words. He thought sourly. He who singularly mastered the art, that gift.

Roy cut him off and responded in a clipped tone. "Prince Rico I think its best that you choose your next words carefully because they might me your last tonight."

Roy was now fuming and he could feel his temper rising. He struggled earlier to restrain the smoldering anger but now it was ebbing its way out; he no longer had control of reigns. Enforced to chaperone the Prince, the letter from the Order, Edward's telephone call — they played over and over in his mind and the Prince words echoing that his intention going forth would be to pursue Edward.

He needed an outlet, one where he could let go of the raging monster that was bellied inside him. His fingers instinctually position to snap, the same radiating heat he'd felt a couple of days ago was growing and festering.

He cast a furtive look around the club, all eyes trained on both of them.

"I'm sorry General, what do you plan to do if I don't choose my words carefully?" Claudio asked crisply as he glanced around the room hoping for some encouragement from the men of the club.

Roy rose. Without thinking about it, he punched Claudio exceptionally hard in his face, causing the Prince to falter backwards off the chair on which he was seated.

The Prince caught his balance and took a wild swing barely connecting with the side of Roy's face. He was now off the chair he tried a series of punches through the air, hoping they'd connect to Roy's face or wherever.

Roy's patience had already moved passed paper thin to non-existent. He held his right arm out, fingers angled ready to snap when a warm hand touched his

shoulder—

Van whispered in a hushed beside his ear, "Roy, that is enough. Diplomatic agreement! I doubt that you'd want to cause the split between both countries because he said that he'd make a better suitor for Edward." Roy turned and stared at the Fuhrer. "He's not worth it and besides you are drawing to much attention to yourself. Your flames…they are already surrounding you and in addition you could have killed him."


	14. Leather Pants

To say that Edward was angry was the understatement of the century. He'd never been so mad in his whole life. Not even the day he'd met the Prince of Xing and the then fifteen year old made fun of his height and the color of his eyes and hair.

He hasn't seen the bastard all week and earlier he'd rung him on the telephone and they'd had an argument. Well, Edward was the one infuriated with his current situation and vented his frustration to Roy.

What Edward had dreamed would be a romantic engagement to Roy had turn from strolls in the park to peering outside his bedroom window to see the park. Fuck he can't believe he just thought, 'romantic'. He wasn't a fucking romantic, but Roy— he introduced all these new emotions within Edward and he fucking missed the bastard.

He missed his wicked attempts to seduce; his kisses; his laughter and his fucking smug perfect face. Roy was going to be his husband and fuck yes he wanted that more than anything.

Although he was allowed to venture outside the confines of his home he did not care so much to do so, like he'd always been prone to in the past. Edward cooped up in a house was unheard of —he'd live his like a nomad, moving around from cities to cities, and countries. The one driven factor that halted is wayward attempts at a quick escape, was his family. He did not appreciate that some fuckers had now gotten proof of their existence and intended to use it against them or precisely against him.

The least he could do was to lay low or as long as boredom and restlessness stayed away, which undoubtedly they were, at the moment pleading for him to make a break for it.

The presence of his watchdogs had moved from lurking to the embodiment of stalking. Ai and Magnus were still his personal guard along two other members of the Counsel: Piero, Aerugian and Jana from Amestris. He'd been long acquainted with both Piero and Jana because of their association with the counsel. They regarded Edward with the uttermost respect and he'd have to stop them at times, whenever they bowed as he entered a room. It was downright uncomfortable; the worship; the way he felt that he needed to ask permission to breathe.

Barely noticeable before; like invisible forces ready to safeguard, shield and protect.

Not so much now—

Privacy: he coveted. It was no longer attainable. Shove out the door like a petulant temperament.

After Magnus had reported that the Fuhrer requested his presence on the day he was sparring with Alphonse, he'd met with his father in his office. He'd relayed to him the news concerning the Order, showed him the letter and also told him, that Roy was going to be taking the week off from protector duty because of a fucking Prince.

Shock for his reaction— that would be putting it mildly. His response was indignation, coupled with resentment and outrage.

How could this be happening to him? Fuck, his life was comparatively calm on the next in line to Fuhrer, getting to know Mr. Perfect, accepting the prophecy ordeal front — right. Well, calm in the sense that everything about his life had fell into place smartly.

Why did the cliche of the bad guys ruining happy endings have to be factored in?

In truth he'd wished that he was never burdened with this identity, this fucking rite. What he thought would be a blessing was now the focus of an assassination.

Why did the universe declared that he was the rightful choice to be an all powerful sun god? Why couldn't he be as normal as any other mortal man and have the right to live his life as he see fit?

"What are you so mad about? Neve seen you react like this before when Dad ordered who to do something." Alphonse asked Edward as he seated himself on the edge of his bed. "Wait…are you really upset because of the order or that you can't see your General?"

Edward kept his face turned towards his bedroom window without answering. Alphonse aptitude for reading Edward signs of distress and fury was something that he wish his brother did not possess at this very moment.

"Do you really love him that much?" Alphonse continued as if Edward's not answering his first question did not matter. That was given. Alphonse was definitely proficient in all things concerning Edward behaviors.

Edward hadn't proclaimed his love for Roy to Alphonse as yet. Everything his brother had said and suggested was all assumptions. He loved Roy from the very first time he saw him. The yearning love he had for him before had deepened in the last couple of weeks to something that was profound and empowering. He felt a sense of excitement when he was in his presence. He was completely contented.

A simple _"I love him"_ to answer his brother's question would not suffice the absolute true meaning of what he feels for Roy. Its true that he loves Roy. He can't deny that anymore than he can't deny that he's a _Golden One_. But the love that he holds within his heart and soul for him cannot equate to three simple words. It is grandiose. The universe itself cannot contain the love that is body occupies for Roy. If he had to trade his immortality to share one lifetime with him, he'd consent to this without blinking. Though it may not be sufficient; one lifetime—

Edward snorted. "I just wish that he had more time to spend with his betrothed." He pointed himself mockingly and turned around to see his brother face. He wanted to steer Alphonse thoughts away from his love for Roy. He could confess to his brother that he was madly in love with Roy but he would prefer if the recipient of his love: Roy be the first to hear the words escape his lips.

"Brother, I don't mean to be a sound like a broken record, but I know love when I see it and Ed you love General Mustang." He said, a soft smile curved at the edges of his mouth. He winked at Ed. Edward rolled his eyes and offered his brother his signature smirk. "So— I hope you have devise a breakout tonight?"

"Schemantics." Edward murmured, his lips upturned into a slightly haunting smile. "Alfric is assisting. When dad returns home I'll make my escape."

"The valet? What about the two outside your door?" Al asked.

"Covered," Edward responded quickly. He alchemised a copy of himself using some stone that was already in his bed. The clone was almost a look alike, except that he was hard a rock.

"Genius brother!" Al said appraisingly. "What about Magnus and his keen sense of future?"

"He's off tonight and besides he'd have to draw an array to have any inclination on what I've planned."

"What if…."

"He hasn't. Trust me brother. I've covered all my bases."

"Do you need me to distract or cause a diversion?" Al asked.

Edward shook his head. "You should probably go downstairs for dinner. I already mentioned to Ai that I'll be taking my dinner in my room tonight." Alphonse eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Edward with worried expression. "Al, I don't want you to be apart of this. If dad find out or anyone for that matter— I want you to have a clear conscience and be ever so innocent. Now, go."

Shrugging, Al said, "Okay, brother. Be careful and call me when you get to his house…goodnight."

"See ya, Al."

About four hours later, Edward stood by his bedroom window and stared out at the moonlit sky. He unlatched the window, and eased it opened, careful not to make any sound. Two large oak trees flanked the sides of the window, the branches overlapping each other. He perched himself on the windowsill and jumped to the nearest branch, effortlessly. The branch dipped by the sudden onslaught of weight and he heard an ominous cracking sound. He position himself securely and before the branch swayed again he leapt unto another extended branch and then another until he was almost close to the bottom of the tree. He made one final leap and landed on the ground with soft thud.

Rising, he quickly did a scan of the area. Two sentries were standing guard at the front entrance of their home. He already knew that two more would be at the entrance gate and three patrol the grounds.

Alfric had provided him with a time estimate of when the guards circled the estate and he stated that the two officers who were station at the guard house changed shift at eleven. Alfric had also mentioned that he'd ask the chef to whip up some brownies, that the guards found irresistible. He would take their place at the guard house during their shift change ensuring that they get a chance to sample the good eats.

Edward was wearing a black hooded overcoat to hide his hair, all too aware that it stood out like a lighthouse beacon in dark. His favored black leather pants a simple cotton black shirt made up the rest of stealthy appearance. He did not want to attract any attention and fuck did not want to be caught escaping from his own home.

In total darkness Edward crouch down behind a large planter and waited.

He watched. He listened. After a while he heard someone shuffling towards him, he tensed, but quickly relaxed when Alfric showed his face. The valet had called a hackney for him. He also informed Ed that the Fuhrer had already retired for the evening and his guard were still holding their posts inside the house.

Alfric was a man of secrets in the household and always willing to please Edward. He did not seek any information on why Edward wanted to sneak out the house or where he intended to take the hackney, but he probably suspected. Nonetheless the man was eager to assist Edward in his time of need.

As requested the car was waiting outside the gate. Both guards were nowhere to be seen. Edward hopped in the car and gave the operator the address to his destination. The driver had given him a bewildered look, then quickly averted his gaze to the front and drove off.

Soon the car slowed up and pulled into the drive of a brown stone edifice that soared four stories hight.

"18 Crimson Street, Sir," the driver said.

Edward paid the man and added a tip for good measure. He was sure the man knew who he was, but opted not to say anything. After-all, his face had been the newspapers a great deal recently. He probably thought Edward had a case of being asinine to be out at night unchaperoned with the status he held.

He had never been to Roy's home before and hoped that he was at home. The town house loomed in front of him as he existed the car. He was already second guessing his impetuous decision to show up unannounced.

What if he wasn't in?

What if he got upset that Edward came by himself?

He almost wished that the car had waited a few minutes before driving off. Edward collected himself and walked towards his door. He knocked and waited.

~o~

Roy was extremely grateful that the Fuhrer had stepped in when he did earlier at the club. Roy might have seriously injured the Prince beyond repair and not only the man, but for there respective countries. His actions tonight may have brought about the beginning of end of the treat and perhaps war.

Hohenheim had driven him home. The ride was one of silence and only when they arrived at Roy's home reach did the Fuhrer voice his opinions on Roy's behavior tonight.

"About what happened tonight with the Claudio," he said gravely before he glanced idly outside the car window. He turned and faced Roy. "I'm truly sorry that you were put into that situation—I thought you handled it well until the Prince swung at you. I would not have intervened, but I know you Roy, what happens when you get fired up… and the outcome for the Prince would not have faired well." He reached out his hand and placed it on Roy's shoulder. "I know you care deeply for my son and it gives me a great pleasure that you'll be finally apart of my family. You've been by my side for so long and you know that my regard for you exceeds that of an ordinary commanding chief and his general. You have to careful now, Roy. With the new power churning inside, it could be dangerous; for you and anyone around, not to mention you have Edward to think about. Please keep that in mind, the next time you are in a confrontation. Goodnight, General!"

Roy stumbled out from the Fuhrer's vehicle and bid him goodnight. He was not intoxicated and he had his full wits, but what the Fuhrer said to him made him uneasy. He did not know that what he felt for Edward was obvious to others around him. Surely he thought that part of himself was well hidden.

It was already late. Roy wanted to soak in a warm bath and sleep, but first he ventured into his office, poured himself a nightcap and decided to look over some paperwork on his desk.

It must have been a few hours before he realized that he had not touched the drink and he'd completed all his work. He was heading up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door.

Who could be calling at this time of the night?

The Fuhrer had already driven off hours ago. Maybe something had happened to Edward and…. Roy stopped himself from thinking the worst and went to answer the door.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?" Roy demanded, pulling him hastily into the house before inspecting the outside too see if anyone had seen or followed Edward.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He said, wriggling free from Roy's grip.

"You come over to my house to ask me why I'm not sleeping." Roy roared.

"I wanted to see you!" He murmured, then lowered his gaze and pushed his hands in the pockets of his coat a little roughly.

Roy mouth went dry and his heart began to pound in his chest. The fight in him from early started to rage or maybe it was the sight in front of him. Edward was wearing sleek black leather pants that hugged and accentuated every curve of his pluperfect body. A sudden heat rose inside of Roy. Like someone lit a match and ignited the embers stirring in the pit deep within his body.

Working hard to tame the desire that suddenly wanted to erupt and out of his voice, he bit off harshly, "Please tell me Edward, how did you get here?"

"I took a hackney." He replied defensively.

"A hackney? That's no excuse. Edward Bloody hell Edward Elric!" Roy cursed through clenched teeth, pretending to disregard the passion that was already wafting between the both of them. Edward flickered his eyes up and to his direction. "No protection, no guard detail. The Order. What were you thinking, Edward?"

Edward was here. In is apartment, wearing sent from hell to torment Roy leather pants— and without any sort of protection. He wanted to see him, Roy. He was being a little gruff with him, but what did Edward expected— for him to openly accept that he came here tonight without so much as one guard.

The Fuhrer will probably murder Roy and then Edward. If he knew that he'd traveled outside his home, without so much as a single protector—

Roy was starting to lose control once again. No, he was working really hard to keep his desire at bay and out of this conversation. It's one thing that Edward is here and it is another if he acts on impulse and pull him into his arms. He really wants to do just that—he had to fight it. Edward. Order. Protector.

He could reach out and touch him. He would be feel incredibly soft in his arms and his skin—Why is it glowing?

Edward was his fiancee and sure he wanted to take him before that day, but he wanted to be the better man and wait. Seeking out a man, especially at this hour in the night, meant one thing only— or maybe Edward just wanted to see him.

Admittedly Roy wasn't around for the entire week and he could understand why Edward would miss him—want to see him. He also missed his beautiful sun. He wanted his beautiful sun. He wanted to slide his hands down his legs; he wanted him to turned around so he could see his ass squeezed into those heavenly tight ass leather pants. He wanted that ass and to finally—

Roy fisted his hands, his knuckles white with the effort. He swallowed hard and forced himself to think about his duty to Edward.

"You do realize the I'm your protector and your safety will be always my first priority." Roy said wearily. Exhaustion would be his escape. He feigned a yawn and hoped that Edward perceived that he was drained. "I'm going drive you home, Edward." Although Edward looked readily available to ravish, he could not condone this blatant disregard for rules and Edward lack of understanding that his life mattered; that he was in danger.

Van was really going to have his head.

"Figured you'd pull the protector card. Do you have any idea what I had to go through just to be here tonight. I don't want to go." He told him bluntly. "I came here to see you. I want to be with you tonight."

"Edward, you know that you're not allowed…"

"You can't dismiss me, bastard." Edward cut in sharply. "Ever since this new threat, you've been away and hanging out with the Prince, instead of being my fucking protector. You're supposed to be the one protecting me. Not those fucking assholes. Do you have any idea what its like for my to be in a house all day? I feel fucking trapped and besides I missed you."

Roy met his gaze, looked at him long hard and said stoically, "You miss me, that's your response for me to allow you to spend the night."

Edward eyes flashed with something, the same something that he'd witnessed before —the night they first met. Roy's jaw tightened and his back went rigid, his eyes blazed with fire.

Edward walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and looked at him squarely in the eyes, "Roy, I know you want me to stay and I'm not going home. I'm here for you…to see you."


	15. Oh Sweet Edward!

Edward was going to do something that was unthinkable. He thought with a smile. He was going to seduce Roy, with his beautiful face, hair tousled, shirt hung opened, exposing smooth, pale skin.

His heart stopped then it quicken.

Roy looked exhausted beyond measure, his face strained and one of his eyes was bruised.

Edward touched the edges of his eye and traced his finger along the outlines of the blue black discoloration. Roy leaned into his touch purring and murmured, "I'll explain to you later."

Edward removed his fingers from his eye and trailed it along his jaw slowly and lazily. Roy's breath caught as he ran his fingers over his chin and stopped at his lips.

"I'm going to kiss you." Edward whispered.

Roy stood motionless and stared at him. Edward looked into his eyes and quickly became lost in the depths. He leaned in closer to him and brushed his lips against his. Strong hands slid around his waist, then inside his coat, cupping his bottom and squeezing. Edward's heart slammed inside his chest. He could feel the heat from Roy's hands fusing with his skin.

The muscles in Edward legs quivered and he arched his back, giving Roy better access to his derriere.

"Roy," he whispered. "Please kiss me. I've been a naughty boy. I have no respect for the rules. They are a bane to my existence. I want you to be wicked, General." He bit Roy's bottom lip shamelessly, "With me."

A ragged breath escaped him. "Edward…" Edward slid his tongue inside his mouth, running it over his. "Do you realize what you're asking of me? Do you have any idea what wicked for me entails?" Roy pushed him back slightly by the shoulders.

He smiled a lopsided grin. "Then show me."

Blue eyes blazed and he growled. "Fuck Edward you are hell and so beautiful— I do want to be wicked. I dream about doing wicked things to you."

He claimed Edward lips and he lost all his sanity. His blood sizzled, permeating hot air through the pores of his skin, sending clouds of steam upwards and around them. Edward curled his fingers into his shirt and pressed his body firmly against his, feeling his hardened muscles and every curve of his perfection.

"Oh sweet, Edward! So beautiful!" Roy rasped against his lips sending waves of pleasure throughout Edward's body.

Roy then scooped him up and carried him off to his room, while he continued kissing his lips, his neck, behind his ear. His body was tingling— no it was vibrating with desire.

~o~

Roy carried Edward to his bed and rested him on the edge of the mattress. He turned around and walked towards the door pausing at the doorframe.

 _"_ _Fuck. What was he doing?"_ He thought that they were going to….

"Edward we don't have to do this now. We will be married soon and you can have me all day and everyday." He cajoled.

Roy was still facing the door and holding the handle. Edward could sensed that he had a smug smile on his face.

He could ask him to take him home, but they were kissing— he felt his arousal and he could still see it quite visibly. Roy wanted him as much as Edward's body was begging him to have Roy take him.

He was right after-all. They are going to be married in about three months. Pfft, that was a long time. He sighed.

Roy had made him want him from that fateful day he first laid eyes upon on him. All he could think about was his hands, lips all over his body. He had even let his hands venture to his promise land imagining that his idiot was the one touching him.

Damn, did he know that he had a power over him? By suggestion or thought his skin was instantly covered in goose pimples. He was in love with his protector, with this beautiful man that was meant to be his forever. The sweet euphoric desire that's mounting inside him; that is physically impossible to suppress, wants to express to him that it all for the purity of love.

Without further contemplation, Edward let the words that he felt for so long untangled themselves from his thoughts and slip away from his lips.

"Roy, I love you."

His hand froze on the doorknob.

Edward got up from the bed.

"I love you, Roy." He whispered again as he closed the distance between them.

He whirled around and took a deep breath. "Edward, please don't."

Edward took the one last step and entered in his personal space. He could already feel his heat and smell his familiar masculinity. He reached out and touched his face. Roy let his cheek rest in his hand.

"I love you, General Roy Mustang."

Roy took his free hand and rested it upon his heart. His touch was warm and tender. He embraced Ed and they stood there holding on to each other.

He had professed his love for him. Roy did not respond, but Edward was okay with that— He appeared genuinely surprised at his confession and he was not angry with him. That always a good thing— Roy just hugged him.

He did not expect that he would say those words back to him. Edward had felt them for him far longer than Roy knew him. Whether he responds or not, this very moment he felt his love, as if he had spoken the words out loud himself.

The warmth from his body was making his senses wild. His breath against his ear felt like soft feathers. His desire was already twitching in his pants. He felt like a lion was roaring beneath his heart, sending sounds waves the reverberated on every nerve in his body.

Something else was occurring besides the passion that he was feeling for him. There was a deep connectedness that they were sharing. His heart was hammering through his chest and so was his. He felt a surge of electricity that bubbled up from the deepest part of his inner make up; the part that made up his immortality, that was responsible for him being a god. It exploded through his fingers.

"Edward, what was…did you just shock me?" He asked, baffled. He was too.

That was new. He did not know what the hell just happened. Another one of the supernatural elements that's been occurring whenever they were together. But this felt different, deeper. The energy from inside him needed to escape, like it was searching, like it finally connected to its host.

"Roy, I did not shock you." He replied nervously. Fuck. Another trait he seemed to have picked up whenever he was with Roy.

Roy was still holding him and Edward did not want him to let him go. He buried his head into his chest hoping that he would forget what just happened between them.

"Edward, please look at me." Roy's voice was a little stern.

He peered up at him and smiled guiltily.

"I don't know what just transpired between the both of us." Edward lowered his gazed from him and continued. "The moment you held me I felt an energy inside fighting to be free. I can't explain it Roy. It's different from the halo of fire from the time you and I was… and when you first kissed me. This is something else. If I didn't already know that whenever we are joined something magical takes place, I would be seeking answers but it's us— I'm sure no one knows exactly what this prophecy had in store and what kind of effects that will present itself and certainly to what extent are my gifts." He took a breath and looked up at him.

Roy looked at him, his eyes worried. He extricated himself from Edward's embrace. "I know this Edward, but electrocution? Even with everything we know surrounding the foretelling of what you are and my role I don't think getting zapped was something that I should be worried about."

In all honestly Edward wasn't sure how else to explain the charge transference any further. Perhaps it was desire, in the moment passion or maybe a further tangible explanation that the power residing resolute was to find its anchor. An anchor that was clinging to him earlier locked in a kiss that set the epitome of epic.

Edward sighed and responded in a reassuring tone. "I think there will be unknowns whenever we embark on anything resembling intimacy. So far these occurrences haven't endangered our well being." Edward fell silent for moment. "I think also that I have come to startling discovery. I may have developed the ability of an empath."

Roy eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You have the ability of empathy." He spluttered. "How come I'm only now hearing about this and have you used it on me?"

"Roy, I only just came to the conclusion, and no I did not use it with you. I'm not even sure what it is. I guess it similar to Qi, but deeper—"

"Oh," he sighed with relief.

"Roy I know my explanations are a bit wonky at the moment, but I'm sure we can both work together and figure it out. I want answers just as much as you do." He vowed. "The electric surge was— I don't scary, maybe not, it felt right, real… I'm not ready to comprehend it all right now. But we have forever, right? That is our promise; forever. So please can we forget it for now."

Roy pulled him back into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "We do have all the time in the world and I'll be here with you always. We can solve this mystery of the Flame and his beautiful sun together."

"Thank you, Roy." He murmured softly.


	16. The Lie of the Century

_Thank you everyone who've_ _read so far. Hope it's enjoyable._

 _The Order of The Golden One_

 _Temple: Gōruden-ji_

 _12:30 A.M_

 _Meeting Commencement: His Eternity Edowādo Erurikku_

Across town a temple shrouded by a mask of rope like vines, silent, small, hidden away in the residential pocket of Yeuc, 40 miles from Central Square, from the home of the Golden Ones several worshippers were gathering.

A man entered through a wrought-iron gate that hung limply on rusted hinges, creaking as he pushed through, his red cloak embroidered with a sun emblem, swished in the wind. He was a lanky man; 6 foot 4 inches tall, elegant, tattooed, chalk white skin, eyes sunken and wiry hair that was died gold.

The man descended a darkened staircase that led to a chasm beneath the temple. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his feet hit a travertine stone floor, and he stepped into a cavernous room that was no more than forty to fifty feet across. The room was rectangular, limestone walls littered with newspaper clippings, photographs and paintings. Artifacts were scattered throughout the room and a podium of sorts stood in the center.

About twenty or more women and men flanked the walls wearing a similar cloak to the man that had taken up position behind the podium.

"Since the beginning of time, man had wondered what it was like to taste the sun." The voice emanating from the man was cold, sending a chill throughout the room. The worshippers in the space nodded their heads. "Edward Elric as it has been confirmed is what we've been searching for; _our sun god._ He will grant us the power to be in his light and he will give each of us a part of that everlasting light to savor."

The man looked around the room at his fellow companions and a menacing smile curled around the edges of his mouth. The people present tonight were fateful followers to Order, they have been entrusted with a knowledge that very few have ever been privy to— they were either direct descendants of persons who initiated the Order or they were recruited for they perilous endeavors to seek out the fabled Xerxes, Golden Ones and the Taste of the Sun myth.

 _Makar Dagmar_ was from Drachma and had been in Amestris for the last twenty years cultivating the Order, waiting, gathering, enlightening until the day he'd finally have the pleasure of being in the presence of a Golden One. His great grandfather was one of the founding members and head of the Order. His father had taken the position of leader when he'd moved on and later Makar had been appointed when his father had fallen ill.

Makar marveled at how well the present Fuhrer had kept the secret of their existence hidden so well.

The contemplative decision to move their base of operations to Amestris was singularly the best resolution for the Order. They've been scattered throughout the neighboring countries for years and never had any actual hard evidence of their existence: the golden ones.

When he'd first been put into this position and handed all his father findings along with that of his grandfathers, they had all mentioned in their notes; one person of interest. A man that many claimed was a Philosopher. The man had traveled from east to west throughout the South, but never to the North. He was always described as man that was affluent in Alchemy, had vast knowledge, he resembled no one, because this man hair was spun gold and his eyes, they had captured the sun beams burning them golden.

Makar had searched long and hard for this man until he'd seen Van Hohenheim for himself when he'd illegally entered Amestris two years prior to setting up permanent residence. He'd decided immediately that the country held all the answers concerning the whispered tale of Golden Ones.

He studied the man for years and also his history. As it appears the man was Fuhrer for a very long time. The deception that he was from a long line of Hohenheim's coming to the position every sixty years after the predecessor had passed or retired was greatly embellished and fabricated.

It was the lie of the century (centuries).

Makar had not cared to share his intelligence with the other members of the Order. He's feared that they would not have the capacity to grasp this belief — that the Fuhrer was one man reintroduced after a number of years. They knew of the golden ones, but to an extent. Their immortality was never something that any of the Order members considered. The search for the Golden Ones was a myth veiled by years and years of a convoluted, passed down through the ages tales. Grasping the true nature of such a special race was due to a long relentless search for texts, ruins and countless treks throughout other countries, one which Makar had taken and now was revered by the other members as the man that would deliver to them what others could not—

He did however shared with his father that the Fuhrer was a Golden One, the Philosopher of east, west and south and that he was an immortal. His father had died with a peaceful smile on his face after hearing the news that had eluded him for many years.

It was eighteen years ago when Makar had learnt of the Fuhrer and his wife giving birth to a son. He's paid a member of their household handsomely to obtain information about this new arrival to the Hohenheim line. The betraying person did not disappoint and had told Makar that the boy was a glowing light with markings on his back and he was the mirror image of the Fuhrer, with hair and eyes even more golden.

Makar had rejoiced. He found him finally, the actual one that would grant him the power his family had for many years sought.

Makar licked his lips salivating at the image of himself feasting upon Edward and continued addressing the crowd before him. "The time has come for all who worship small or great, to be rewarded. We will take his eternity in the coming week when he's attending the Nation's Treaty Festival. His Eternity has been sullied by the impure, a man who is feared by many for his prowess with Fire and also known to have slept his way around Amestris. He is extremely powerful and has the trust of the Fuhrer entirely. His importance and sudden engagement to his eternity is still a mystery. Despite by best intentions to unravel the enigma of the Flame Alchemist, my efforts always produce no results. Someone is protecting his secrets and doing a fine job at that— I've have assigned someone to him and my hope is that they well garner the information surrounding his close relationship with the Hohenheim's."

Makar steepled his fingers over the podium and sneered. The disciples of his Eternity faces had been stricken when he'd mentioned the Flame Alchemist. Roy Mustang, Commanding General and perhaps the second most powerful man next to the Fuhrer in the history of the country. He came with a lot of question marks and Makar blood boiled whenever the name was mentioned. Now he was associated with the golden one.

Someone was going to great lengths to prevent anyone from digging into the past of the Flame. The only discernible facts about the him that was readily available were public knowledge. He was adopted by his aunt and her husband after the death of his parents; car accident the newspapers had reported but Makar knew otherwise. His parents were killed by the Order. His own father was responsible.

During his father's reign he'd come into some information that linked the Mustang's to a book that had a very rare array. No doubt the Flame's own alchemic transmutation circle, he'd assumed. The book was never uncovered and all information about the Mustang's history and their son was sealed.

In his later years the Flame had been selected to be mentored by the Fuhrer himself because he'd shown an affinity in Flame Alchemy, the rarest of form to date. The conundrum of the whole fiasco left a bitter taste in Makar's mouth.

Luckily he'd recently acquired someone to work on the inside of the inner circle of the close knit family. This person's mission was gather details pertaining to the Flame and befriend his eternity. He just hoped that the man chosen for job was capable of actually being inconspicuous and infiltrate rather than to stir up unnecessary attention.

 _Optimism,_ he thought, the man knew what the stakes were, if he didn't carry out the request.

Makar finished the meeting by giving pertinent details to those assigned to procure the Golden One.


	17. So God Like

Roy had carried Edward to his bedroom after he'd skillfully lured him into a seduction, sharing a passionate kiss that burned and seared its way into his soul. He was damn good at to too.

He was magic! His smile was magic! The way he whispered, _"Please kiss me"_ and asked him to be wicked with him; magic. Roy was not sure what his intentions were at the time, but he wanted Edward. He wants Edward. He can still feel the heat on his hand from when he squeezed his ass, warm, soft and good.

Edward was a weakness. He was here in his home wearing those heavenly leather pants. He was up to something and Roy swears that when Edward lips touched his—he'd lost all completely sane cognition. He'd got caught up in the heat of the moment. Rational logic was a foolish notion when lips so sweet and a mouth that was commandeered for the pleasure of tormenting Roy mattered.

He was sitting on his bed and _"Take him home, Roy"_ screamed inside his head, but then he said what he had hoped Edward felt, _"I love you"._

It was the perfect symphony of words ever composed together.

 _I love you._

Edward had said those three words to him. Words that scared the hell out of him, but nonetheless hearing them was like a plea; gentle, untainted, a pure naturalism and authentic.

Roy had not returned the sentiment, but they resonated with him and he was moved by his sun announcement of love.

All he desired was to tell him that he loved him too, but for the moment he took him in his arms and held him closely. If he could not tell him now then he wanted to show Edward that his words meant a whole lot to him.

It seemed like they were embracing each other for hours. He was listening to his heartbeat, it was fascinating the way it ticked…then it quickened and his own too.

Elation took over like a stimuli to a blissful awakening of self awareness enlightening a path to the only person he could ever love, in this lifetime and until time ceased to exist.

Edward, so beautiful, the brightest star, he was the only person for Roy. The keeper of his heart and his life force. He was his happy start, middle and end. His soul saw him and it reached out—

Then Roy felt a charge surged through his body. Edward had shocked him. He was puzzled— no he was feeling whole, but…. How and why did he send a charge to him? Did he experienced a similar sensation of total universally awesomeness when they embraced?

Edward was nervous as he tried to explain to him what just took place. He was scared and rightfully so, Roy felt a slight unease with the unknowns of what to expect for both of them, supernaturally of course.

Edward had explained that for him it felt right, real and Roy could not deny that— His own soul wanted to connect with Edward and it could not wait any longer.

Roy pulled Edward back into his arms and wished that he could supply him with answers they both needed, but tonight, he would wait, he'd protect and love first.

Roy whispered in his ear, "Edward, I'm going to kiss you and I don't think that I'll ever stop."

He lowered his mouth to his, teasing, tempting and their lips and tongues were tangled, caressing and exploring the depths of each other mouth. Edward purred and emitted a sound between a laugh and a moan.

Roy unfastened his coat and tossed it aside.

~o~

Edward had finally gotten what he wanted. He had set out tonight with the intention on seducing Roy. Now he had his lips against his kissing him like his life depended upon it.

Roy quickly took charge, wrapping his arms around him, loosening his hair from the hair tie so that it tumbled over his shoulders. The action send a warm tingle down his sensitized skin. This kiss was not for the faint of heart. It was not gentle, but filled with hunger, a thirst, lips crushing, tongue stroking along his bottom lips and sliding deep into his mouth, firm, demanding, as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of him.

He pulled his hips, closing all gaps between, pressed hard against his hot body. His hands found Ed's ass cupping each cheek, spreading his fingers, gripping and squeezing. A growl slipped from his throat spreading a warmth over Edward that thundered its way down to his desire.

He was dangerous.

He was fire.

Edward could barely contain the onslaught of fucking wonderful sensations that rippled over every inch of his body. His mouth was everywhere; breath hot and heavy; laving; teasing; teeth scrapping along his throat burning his skin.

"Roy," his name came out as a low moan. Edward arched his back and he chuckled. His breath brushed the back of his ear and he bit down, sucking the tender spot, with teeth, tongue and lips. Edward gulped down whatever saliva that was in his mouth, but it didn't do anything for the sudden dryness in his throat.

Roy chocked out a groan, lips never leaving his neck, branding each area as his hand continued to gripped his bottom firmly, "Edward, you taste so good and your ass is so…"

"I want you, Roy." Edward said in a ragged breath. He was completely lost in an erotic world created by Roy. The mild obsession Roy had with his ass only fueled his own hunger and the fire that was blazing inside him. He wanted this— He wanted forever and fuck, tonight he wanted Roy even more.

"I love you, Roy."

It was the absolute truth, no argument.

Tomorrow he would think about his actions, deal with the consequences of leaving his home without his guard and sleeping with his fiancee before they actually get married. They were not traditional. Nothing about what was happening between could ever be considered traditional.

No one mortal soul could ever stand before a judgment jury and say that when they were in close proximity to their other half that their soul literally tugged and pulled until he it perfectly synchronize with its other half.

Unlike him and Roy, that's what they shared; their souls covet this, it aspired to become one. Protector and as Roy would say, 'his beautiful sun' as one.

He knows no matter what takes place here tonight, one thing for sure that will be clear and sound, Roy will be with him always and _forever_.

"Edwa…"

He silenced him and murmured, "I'm yours…tonight and for eternity, my beautiful bastard forged in Flames."

He shuddered and brought his lips back to his. He tugged and sucked his bottom lip. Edward was set aflame and consumed with pleasure. Roy's hands skimmed down his back, his touch hot, it felt like he was leaving scorch marks on his skin and he was still wearing his shirt.

Edward put his arms around his neck and twined his fingers in his hair, threading them through the soft and thick strands. He slid one hand down his arm and over to his chest—a spark radiated from his finger tips as he rested his palm over Roy's pectoral muscle. Roy did not stop the kissing and Edward slid his hand inside his unbuttoned shirt and the charged intensified sending a wave of energy to his libido. This only added more fuel to the already electrified make out session.

Edward let his hand roam over his chest. His skin was burning up and it was deliciously soft. He worked desperately at the remaining buttons of his shirt, but he was having a difficult time controlling his movements— so Roy yanked his shirt off in a finesse that he alone could achieve.

Edward gaped at the stunning paragon in front of him. Roy was fucking beautiful. Sculpted to perfection, so god like— _He_ replaced his hands carefully over chest. Edward could feel the way his heart galloped and his blood pulsed at his touch. The fucking spark ignited in him again and erupted violently outwards. Roy felt it too, because he slightly staggered backwards. Edward pulled away instantly, but Roy stopped him and he pulled him back into his embrace and placed his hands over his heart. Again he felt the energy build up within, but it was delightful, heavenly and pleasurable and Edward was prepared this time for the jolt.

He was staring at him and his eyes scorched Edward's skin and then he was kissing him again fully with so much fervor and desire— Edward shivered and tremor, his breathing bordered on raggedly moans. Edward hands glide to his back and he scrapped and dug his nails in his muscles to control the way his world was spinning wildly.

Roy hands were searing against his body as he tugged on his shirt, pausing for a second to pulled it over his head.

His gaze lingered on his chest, lips curled into a tiny smirk and he murmured, "Beautiful."

And between a single blink they were brushing against the rose tip of his nipples. His tongue flicked the sensitive cherry heart and Edward—Heat. Desire. They were fucking fierce, the inner fires blaze, he was drunk on the feel of Roy's mouth and he almost collapsed on the floor.

Roy circled his arms around and tugged him closely to his body. He was fucking aroused and…Edward pressed his body instinctively into him—

"General," He gasped because fuck Roy hardened heat felt fucking divine and his mouth was sinfully still possessing his nipples.

"Edward…" He groaned, voice low, rough and husky. "Roy…please…only call me Roy."

He then tugged at Edward's belt, pulling it free in a fluidly swift movement, the snap of his button followed next and his pants were being pushed past his thighs and pooling at his ankles.

Edward was scandalously clothing free and acting on their own behalf his hands covered his body, mostly his jutted erection.


	18. Everything was Perfect

**Chapter 18-19 contains adult content. So yeah! Lemons!**

Roy could callously seduce Edward, but he wanted this moment to be a memorable experience for him. He didn't want to ruin this — tonight would be all for him.

He was sure that this would be Edward's first time being with someone intimately. Hurting and scaring him was something that he'd never allow himself to do—

If he was being completely honest with himself he was nervous as much as Edward. He was taken back to see Edward particularly shy about Roy seeing him naked, especially considering what they've already done. Not that they did anything remotely close to what they were about to do, but that was besides the point, Roy shook his head in thought. Edward being bashful was probably the cutest thing he'd ever witnessed from his little blonde beauty.

Edward and cute in the same sentence…thought. Roy had better keep that one where it belonged, in his head.

He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and gazed into his glowing orbs of gold heavy with desire, lifted him up and took him to his bed. He gently laid him down on mattress, his golden hair fell over his shoulders and spread out on the white sheets like rays of sunlight.

Edward inhaled and held his gaze; spellbound. Roy suddenly felt a gentle warmth surrounding him, transporting him to a place of tranquil, washing away any fears, the nervousness he had about taking Edward. A calmness sheltered over him and the overpowering need to hold him forever and never let him go was ever so present.

He was full of light.

He was beautiful beyond description.

He was without a doubt an extraordinary beauty.

He had seen many women naked, but had paid little attention to their bodies. Unlike them, Edward was in a league of his own. Enchanting, alluring, captivating did not come close to explain; to paint a picture; to describe his sun. His skin was satiny and it shimmered, as if someone threw golden dust over his skin. His scent indescribably intoxicating. He was more beautiful than any woman—man—

He was…sexy.

Yes, he was sexy as in sensual, desirable, lustful. His body epitomize those words down to the last syllable. The allure in which he emanated should be illegal as for those leather pants, that kept on creeping back into his thoughts.

Roy couldn't take his yes off him. His body fascinated him, lithe and muscular. His eyes wandered down his entire physique lingering at the cluster of golden curls at the base of his thighs. Roy groaned and felt his manhood painfully protest against his pants. Lust blinded him, drugged him, to all but his beautiful sun.

Breath suspended midair, Roy swallowed. Edward looked up at him and smiled dreamily at him, his eyes pure and innocent. His heart skipped. Roy desired him now more than ever. His mouth watered for him.

He could no longer concentrate. He felt powerless and he pushed his remaining sensibilities out that door and was on top of Edward instantly, lips crushing against his. They went everywhere, his thirst for him, the raw need to possess this body ran deep. He neglected no area of his exquisitely, glowing sun beneath him. He gave him everything; hands, mouth that roamed and mapped, locking away every secret of the delicious sweetness which tingled his tongue and burned his hands. Roy tasted and tested, feathering, stroking, licking, sucking, gently and tenderly the valleys of his chest, arms, shoulders, across his abdomen and paying special attention to his nipples. Edward shivered, his muscles tightened and it sparked a line of fire down Roy's back. He drew in a few steady breaths and moaned as he took one of his pink buds into his mouth and sucked it expertly. Edward's breathing rapidly increased, his back arched, hips bucked, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Edward was burning up. Roy wanted more. He was drunk for him. His taste sparkled hot on his lips, so warm and soothing at the same, drugging him into a hypnotic state.

He kissed his way hungrily down his body to his hub and sex. He inched his legs apart allowing himself to be nestled between his thighs. With both his hands he raised his hips upright and cupped the rounded cheeks of his bottom. He kneaded and squeezed. So soft and firm. He had become additive to the feel of Edward ass and could easily imagine the taste— He licked his lips delectably and kissed him closer and closer to his heat.

That was followed by a ragged whimper from Edward.

"Roy," his voice trembled and body shuddered. "What are you doing?"

"Edward, I'll be gentle and you will thank me when I'm done." He smirked, then slowly and possessively Roy lips claimed his most delicate part, taking in more and more of him in his mouth.

Edward's body tensed. His breath caught as Roy stroked his length with his tongue.

"Oh!" he said, emitting a low guttural growl that Roy swore echoed throughout the room.

Roy loved the sounds he made. They were torturous and his body ached with a rising fever. He'd never felt this need for anyone before.

Roy deepened the kiss, sliding his mouth down the hardened pink flesh as far as he could. He sucked gently as his tongue caressed the underside of his desire. Edward gasped in pleasure, his arousal hardening even more inside his mouth. Roy took him out of his mouth and ran his lips lightly along his shaft, teasing and swirling his tongue around the length. Edward hips jerked and his hips bucked ten folds off the bed. Roy steadied him in his hands, lips covering the head of his hardness, his tongue probing the slit open, relishing the taste of his juices.

Edward was induced in the state of electrifying pleasure and Roy felt his nerves prickled with fire as he lapped at his head, repeating the action again and again. He took him fully in his mouth again, right down to the base of his heat, sucking with all his strength.

He lifted Edward bottom higher, his fingers bitting into the softness of his rear. Edward chose that moment to arched his back sending his member to the back of Roy's mouth—Roy did not disappoint and took him further and further into the depths of high voltage extreme bliss. Edward was panting and moaning, thrashing on the bed wildly. Roy name was sung from his lips in a harmonious tune as he continued to suck him deeply from the base of his perfect desire to the top, his lips popping over his head and back down again.

Roy own arousal protested and begged for stimulation, but all his mind, body and soul was focused on pleasuring Edward solely.

"Roy, I don't think I can take much more…" Tremors shook his body and Roy sucked him harder, holding him tightly with his hands, pulling upwards and moving his mouth to his balls engulfing them before his tongue traveled further down to his pulsing passage. Roy was already salivating the taste— His tongue reach that special place, and it made his body burn, the anticipation of it all, the excitement of savoring all of Edward—

His hand rubbed his ass, massaging at the same time, he circled the outside of his magic destination with his tongue…

"Roy not there," he gasped aloud. Roy's tongue darted towards his tender opening and with an unrelenting intensity he flicked his tongue over his puckered entrance and licked as he spread his ass cheeks. "Roy, I'm…please not there, you can't…I can't catch my breath."

"Edward I want to taste you completely," he said pausing before he eagerly guided his tongue back, circling the rim and applying further pleasure to the tender folds, "so sweet, my Edward."

Roy's tongue slipped into Edward rose bud entrance and…Roy had to steady him firmly with his hands as he writhed and arched another ten folds off the bed, his head was thrown back as he cried out Roy's name.

"Ahhhh," The sound escaping his lips was one of satisfaction, pulled from the deep within his throat.

It was too much. Roy's head was spinning. He was completely lost to euphoric sensation that overtook his body—Edward was like a potent drug, stripping Roy down to the his natural animalistic nature. He wanted to draw out Edward's release for a bit longer, he dipped in for another taste, his tongue doing a final dance inside him.

Licking his lips greedily, he took Edward point of pleasure in his mouth once again, sucking deeper and deeper, one of his hands holding the base of his throbbing shaft.

He knew he was closer now, and cold feel him beginning to pulse on his mouth. His head bobbed up and down on him as the other hand that held his perfect ass drew circles close to entrance, providing the right amount of simulation.

Edward's breathing was heavy, coming in more rapidly as he panted and groaned. His hips bucked, his body quivered and shook as he careened to the edge of his orgasmic plateau.

"I going to come…," he cried out, thrusting up.

He came hard, exploding in Roy's mouth, and Roy inhaled his taste, salty, tangy swallowing every last drop.

~o~

"Oh my god," Edward breathed like it was a chore that certainly required his full attention.

 _Fuck yes._ He thought. Roy had given him his second best blow job, really he'd only had two, but whose counting.

His body had pleaded with unequivocally satisfaction as he took him fully into his hot mouth, claiming him with each fiery suck, caress, swirl of his tongue, igniting the fires that burn deep within him.

He was magnificent. He was fucking, possessive.

Passion and ecstasy was befitting to the indulging illicit affair in which Roy was a master.

When he was close to shattering in his mouth, he'd closed his eyes, every muscle in his body convulsed as a heat flared upwards, bracing himself for what he knew would be erotically mind blowing he'd let go, pumping creamy fluid into the moistness of Roy's lusty mouth.

Roy had milked every last drop out of him.

He'd then planted a kiss one last time on his swollen member before glistening lips kissed there way back up his frame and to his lips.

"Roy!" His name seared the back of his throat. He loved him. Prophecy or not he loved this man with every fucking breath that coursed its way throughout his body. He needed him; wanted to let him devour him, all of him.

If Roy so much as love him the way that he loves him, a sign he'd take at any moment now.

"Edward," he murmured as he lightly nipped his bottom lip. "I feel…I…" He peppered tender kisses across his lips.

Edward took one of his hands in his and kissed his palm as an assurance that he was here.

Roy took a deep, slow breath. "I've been waiting for you my whole life. I didn't even know that until…" Edward couldn't take his eyes off him. Roy smiled. Edward's heart abandoned him in that moment because Roy was—fuck his eyes they were swimming with tears… "I love you, Edward."

Edward's breath quickened and so did his.

That was it. Not a sign, but words that were fragrant with forever laced into each letter.

He was completed.

He smiled because what else was one to do when the person leaning over him soul bonded physically and emotionally with his. When he was transported to dizzying heights of passion and pleasure from a kiss. When a simple touch sent rockets of sparks, electrifying every nerve in his body into a cataclysmic supernova of ecstasy.

This is what people often referred to in passing; time stopped when I saw him or her; I knew that we were meant for each other, that they would be the one person I loved forever.

Forever: Grasping the true nature of the word that would eclipse time and add to that, a magic moment, I love you — Roy and Edward had that, the forever and the promise of love.

They would no longer be spectators to one of most sought after comforts to life. They would be active participants in the deliriously adventure of the intensifying endearment and becoming one. In which Edward had to remind himself they had not crossed that path as yet, but really that part could very well be antiquated because the bond that linked both him and Roy were already forged a long time ago.

"I love you too, Roy." Edward replied softly.

Everything was perfect. He kissed Roy and in that moment as his lips touched Roy's— Edward mind was transported to the Gate of Truth. How did he know this? How did he know the person before him was Truth? Because he was him and that was all the exchange he needed from the metaphysical being. Universal knowledge was being poured into Edward, undiluted. He had complete comprehension of why he was chosen to be a sun god, of the bond that tied Roy to him, even why he released the energy inside him earlier.

It was an awakening. Edward body hummed vigorously. He saw what appeared to be the halo of fire surrounding him and Roy, but this time instead of glowing red and gold, it was charged with colors that the average human eyes could never in a lifetime comprehend. Static coursed through the air around them, buzzing with a jovial sound.

Edward was ready. He thrusted his body into Roy and let his spark inside free and connect with Roy. Roy eyes widened and he understood without words.

His remaining clothing was divested from his body at lightning quick speed as Ed's soul fucking sang, waiting— he was a sight to behold and Edward eyes ate him up. He gasped when he saw— fuck Roy was well endowed.

Edward body shuddered as Roy positioned himself between his thighs. He felt his hard erection heave at his opening and Edward eyes widened and he froze.

Something was missing, right? Lube and getting him ready, he couldn't take all of that without…

"You looked scared kitten." Roy said.

 _Kitten._ That was new. Later deliberation! He was right though. He was fucking huge!

"I'm not!" Edward offered a wobbly smile while feigning the biggest lie.

"It might hurt, but I promise it will get better and you'll beg for more, " he said smirking, but soothingly.

 _He was sure of himself._ Edward thought, but then he said it with soft reassuring tone and his package— well it should probably be labeled: pleasure at your own risk.

"It will!" His voice squeaked, unfamiliar.

"Yes," he smirked. "So much better and Edward if you think that I'm hurting you, which I don't ever want to do, please let me know."

"Okay!" He said, convincingly to Roy, but to himself not so much.

"Do you want me inside you, Edward." He asked, placing a kiss on the shell of his ear.

"Yes," he circled his arms around his neck. "Oh fucking, yes. My whole entire being wants you Roy."

"First thing first," Roy said, releasing himself from Edward hands and reached for something on his bedside table. He held the bottle up so Edward could see.

"Aha." Edward regarded the tube despairingly.

He'd hoped that Roy would have prepared him with his… no that thought was too lewd to consider and fuck he was still thinking about it. He actually enjoyed the sensation of Roy's tongue dancing— Fuck Edward wandering mind again to prurient thinking— but he was still tingling in that spot which Roy had teased and worshipped.

"Edward, I really want to taste you again!" Roy declared, looking at Edward with eyes knowingly like he knew exactly what he'd just prompted his brain to not think about. "You're delicious, so tantalizing delicious, but this is your first time and well…."

He waved the lube flippantly in the air, before unscrewing the lid and squeezing out a generous amount of he oily substance onto his fingers.

He kissed Edward chaste, his tongue languidly tracing his lips. He broke away from the kiss and gazed into Edward's eyes. They were glazed over, the blue irises were surrounded by a ring of gold. Another new! They also radiated a heat that burned its way into Edward own eyes pushing all the way down to his center.

Warm fingers closed around his shaft stroking him up and down. Edward eyes drifted shut and Roy continued stroking his length as he grew harder and harder.

He removed his hand suddenly and said hand began to explore, trailing a straight line of flames to his entrance. He gave his cheeks a gentle squeezed and his fingers graze over the cleft of ass. Deft fingers dipped between the cheeks circling, circling, circling his puckered opening. In a guided slow movement he plunged a finger into him and started to stroke him from the inside. Edward's body whined at the intrusion, the sensation warranted running for the hills, but Roy was gentle and the lube helped.

Soon Edward was rocking against his glorious finger. He wanted more, his heart was slamming into his chest, threatening to leave his ribcage. Roy had inserted two more covered with molten lava fingers into his opening and sensation drove him mad. His body rocked into a frenzy as Roy's delved deeper and deeper. His palms were flat against his ass as he thrusted the last inch of his fingers into his entrance and when he found his sweet spot—Edward gasped, eyes flickering shut, head thrown back and he grounded himself on Roy's fingers, his hand fisting into the sheets, his breath coming out as puffs of steam.

"More, more," he cried out.

He was fucking meant for this. Meant to love Roy, to share in this blissfulness of a natural passion. Roy's fingers were blessed with divine powers. Edward mewled, moaned and begged without words for more.

"Beautiful!" Roy lips ghosted the words over his mouth as he pressed a kiss on his mouth. "I think you are ready."


	19. Everything was Perfect (2)

Roy was surround by pure warmth.

"Edward you feel so goddamned good." He gritted his teeth trying to control himself.

He was still as virgin and did not want to hurt him. His walls were firm and hot as his insides contracted around Roy's desire. Roy moved back and fourth slowly, savoring each moment. He increased his thrusts with every reentry into his heat.

Edward was a pure delight as he moaned, bucked and clawed his fingers over Roy's back. This was not sex. Not in the least bit. This was something else on its own. He was drenched in sweat, his body prickled as energy flowed between him and Edward. Each stroke, thrust, glide into Edward's domain ignited his length with an incinerating heat. The ring of fire that encompass them and taken on a life of its own. Flames whipped upwards in a spiral, a firestorm of controlled power. The hyper-hot, supercharged air was howling, as it licked at their bodies, sending thrills of pressure to Roy's core.

Keeping his cool was not easy. Given that he was surrounded by a powerful vacuum of flames, but they did nothing but produce a warmth that kept beckoning him to explode.

"Fuck," Edward rasped. "Roy, fuck, I'm going to come… I can't… I'm going to come."

Edward body trembled, his body seized and Roy slammed into him, his hunger palpable as he thrusted his over-sensitized shaft deeper into the depths of his sun.

"Harder, more, yes, Roy…harder—"

Roy obliged. He tightened his hands over his hips and worked him with harder and faster thrusts.

Edward cried out and he shattered, sending his seed into the stratosphere of the fire. The power in the ring sizzled exceedingly like it was waiting to be fed.

Edward body was still quivering as the remains of his orgasm ebbed.

Roy was not too far along and with a few more thrusts, he felt the pleasure erupted from his system, his desire pulsed, catapulting him to the edge. He too cried out as he felt the power of a star colliding with another in a violent explosion of unadulterated pleasure crashed into each other, whiting his vision, to anything but Edward. The muscles of his phallus pulled taut, his hips surged forward and he let himself go, shooting strands of come into Edward.

Spent, he fell on Edward, damp and still burning hot.

He was then being transcended to a place that was their own and the vision of the God, Truth smiled upon them—

"I love you, Edward Elric." He rolled to his side and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, too Roy." He said breathlessly. Roy kissed his hair tenderly.

Roy had sex before, but never did he had a woman touched all his senses like Edward. Not that his sun was a woman and he'd been with enough women to make the comparison. But Edward, did he say he was in a league on his own, he meant that it was matchless, nothing in the world was comparable to what he'd just experienced.

He was literally floating in a bubble of euphoric happiness and he was with him. He had felt all the energy bursts through their lovemaking, the way ring of fire danced around them in rapture. When he told Edward he loved him, he felt that connection solidify, his soul embracing Edward's own fiercely.

They had become one and fuck— he'd seen the one: Truth who was elated when Roy had tasted his sun, connected with his sun… Roy was now an immortal, which meant forever was real.

He pulled Edward closer to him and whispered one last time for the night "I love you my beautiful sun."

"And I, you." Edward whispered before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Roy listened to his resting heartbeat, the soft mews of his breath and inhaled his sweet fragrance, before he too was lulled into dreamless slumber.


	20. It's Not Fair

Pale morning light had nudged its way into his bedroom through the blinds dusting the room in soft yellowish glow. Roy awoke and looked down at the warm body lying beside him. Edward was wrapped neatly in his arms; the palm of his hand was pressed against Roy's chest and his other arm was snaked around his waist, his leg hooked in a serene manner over Roy's own leg and his bare body was pressed snuggly in his side.

Roy hadn't recalled the last time he'd slept peacefully and deeply without bolting upright in his own bed calling out his mother's name from the memories his sub-conscience had conjured into nightmares.

Being prepared to revisit his dreams each night of his mom and his dad was to an extent manageable for years. They were often at times incessant, disjointed and when his eyes opened they left him shaken and exposed.

For some reason Edward was a comfort that he never knew he needed, but all the same it was something that his soul, his entire being longed for.

The reality of their situation is at times confusing, admittedly so, supernatural and mystifying that's been covered several times since they've met. But being in Edward's presence, the thought of him, somehow obscures and filters out those perceptions into pleasant feelings, a sense of reassurance that he's not alone and will never be. What's replaced is a beautiful golden light holding his hand, not guiding but walking at the same pace, equals taking a step forward together and forever—

Roy loved the way Edward made him feel.

True the nature as a Commanding General and the fame Flame Alchemist had pushed him into the spotlight as being, unwilling of course, powerful and dangerous. His rakish charm, devil-may-care sexual appearance added to the decorum of being one of Amestris most desirable and elite bachelors did not factor in when Edward was concerned. He completely shattered and disrupted those notions as if they hardly mattered. He was able to climb over walls that he'd erected over years surrounding his heart as if he was taking a leisurely stroll to where Roy's beating core thrummed, was nothing but taking a controlled step forward.

He certainly loved the way Edward made him feel.

Alive.

Loved.

And the control that he fought so hard for to maintain was not required anymore.

He had found his connection. The person that understood him. Could read him like he was an open book, which pages had been magically flipped, revealing his deepest desires, thoughts, failures and triumphs. Edward shunned a light so bright, that if Roy was any other person, he may have been blinded, but he was meant to see Edward's light; to be cast in its shadow. Edward was his and he belonged to him.

Edward said he loved him and fuck he loved him with every freaking beat of his captured heart. Those whispered words that fell from his sun lips echoed violently, shredding his insides apart and in turn putting them back together slowly, thoughtfully, filling in the cracks, breathing new life in the deepest parts of his soul. It was as the words themselves were magical lifting a spell the had long ago being cast unknowingly to anyone, but to Edward.

Though not funny, but Roy could not help but to chuckle inwardly. His own 'I love you, Edward' bared the same surmountable force. He was still feeling the aftereffects of the spill over; the glow of being loved; in love with someone that encapsulated purity, selflessness and a had a greater power, the power to change the world, had already change his world.

Becoming one with Edward struck at his soul. He was immortal now and the process of which he'd achieved eternity had rendered him speechless. Taking Edward had nourished his whole existence, had given him an energy that was extended between himself and the person that was in his arms.

He would never know death. But he would know love an everlasting love.

Roy reached out and touched Edward's forehead, brushing away a couple of unruly strands of silken golden hair. He did not stir. His face was free of anything but peace, a small smile lingering on the edges of his lips. Roy wondered if he was dreaming and if he was dreaming about them, about him.

He wanted to lay in bed all day with Edward, to pass the time entertaining Edward with the possibility of taking him again and again, to fulfill the desire in which his body was hyperaware of, but he had to get him up. The matter of leaving his house unguarded was pressing down on his thoughts with urgency and even though his member was hard from since his awakening, getting Edward home was foremost top priority.

He averted his eyes to the clock sitting on his bedside table. It was already five and Roy was sure that Edward's household staff would be up getting ready for there morning routine of preparing breakfast for the Fuhrer and his two sons. In which one was without a care still sleeping undisturbed even though Roy's shifted a couple of times.

"Edward, my love," he cautiously whispered into his ear, not knowing how Edward arise from bed. "Its time to get up." His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Roy and smiled.

Roy thought, it not fucking fair. Talk about someone taking a freaking dagger and plunging it into his heart. Edward was too cute! If he had to endure the Fuhrer's wrath just to keep him in bed all day and not to sleep—he without a doubt would— He would raise a white flag of surrender and face-off with Van just to soak up the rays that was originating from Edward. He'd also demand of the person holding the dagger to delve it deeper just to have his way with Edward.

Of course common sense was a bitch and kept reminding him that he was his protector and whatever his raging hard-on was spewing, it did not make the decisions about Edward's safety. After-all, his better judgement reminded him; forever.

"Good morning," Edward said as he reached up and kissed Roy on the lips, his eyes sparkling and his arms tightened around his waist.

 _Where is the justice?_ It not fair that one person can light the fire inside him while looking innocent and positively alluring at the same time.

Roy shifted because if he stayed in the position for much longer he was sure that Edward would feel his—

"Are you okay, Roy?" He questioned before he dropped his head down and chuckled into his chest.

Roy lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes, "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I would hope that I'm the only person who can." He said, his voice amused as he bit his lower lip, watching him coyly and he then pressed his body firmly against Roy's to prove that he knew exactly what he was capable of.

His sun.

Innocent, questionable?

A tease, most definitely!

Well, two can play at that game and Roy is very much acquainted in playing games. If Edward wanted to pull the innocent card and be a smart ass, he most certainly won't mind showing him his own hand.

Roy grabbed his bottom and pulled him even closer until both their members were touching. He grind his hardness into him—Edward whimpered and Roy smirked.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, his lips parted slightly and eyes filled with unmistakable desire.

"Let's just say if you're not home before the sun actually rises that the life you have now will ceased to exist and mine own too." Roy offered through a comical chuckle.

"Fuck!" Edward bolted upright in the bed, looked at him with questioning eyes and then frantically about the room. Panic filled his eyes as he spotted his clothing and he rolled out of the bed, muttering under his breath as he pick up the garments and hastily tried to put them on. "Fuck Roy, I have to go!"

"You know what I'm thinking about doing right now to you don't require any clothing." He said around a small smirk.

Naked.

Beautiful.

In his arms seconds ago.

His eyes wandered down from Edward's face to his flawless broadened chest. Looking at him, he felt his hardness start to twitch. His eyes continue their descent until they reach his manhood and the twitching of his cock increased.

Roy drank in the sight of him. Again where was the fairness?

"Roy, please can you be serious for a moment. I need to get home." He glared at him, but a playful chuckle escaped from his lips.

"You should have thought about that before you came over to my home with the intentions on seducing me." Roy said in a flirtatious manner. He paused and his eyes raked over Edward once again, flaring appreciatively when Edward held his gaze. "Whose to say I won't keep you here until I've completely ravish your body and I'm sure…" He licked his lips, "that you won't complain?"

He wanted Edward to understand that although he had every intention of getting him home, he also wanted him to know that he desired him.

For some reason, his response made Edward grin and blushed. "I think you were the one doing most of the seducing."

Roy sprang from the bed and sauntered over to his closet startling Edward. Roy chuckled. The way he got up from the bed Edward thought he was coming for him.

He grabbed a clean towel and tossed it to Edward.

"What… is this for?" He asked affronted.

"Its for you to use once you've taken a shower." He responded, pointing towards his bathroom as he rifle through his own clothing. He grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of clean pants.

Roy turned around. Edward was frowning. His brows knitted. So cute! He was the picture an animal fighting. He was a mess, a beautiful mess he wanted desperately. It was taking all of his control to close the distance he'd just put between them and pulled him into his arms and kiss him senselessly until he was gasping for a breath then he'd take him again.

The repercussions he could easily sort of later when the Fuhrer become aware that his son was not safely tucked into his bed in his own home.

Edward dropped his gaze to Roy's crotch and smirked. "You should probably think about getting clean up as well."

Roy gave him bemused look. He was still in the nude, the joys of their lovemaking still evident on his body. Not that he wasn't aware but through all his excitement over Edward getting himself cleaned when every thought was to be dirtied again never once factored in.

"I'll use the guest shower and Edward I have plan." Roy said, as he also took a clean towel from the closet and wrapped it around his lower half.

"Care to share the plan with me?" He asked quietly, as he averted his eyes to a blank space behind Roy's head.

"I will after you've taken a shower, I've had my coffee and fed you." Roy said off handedly gesturing to the rumbling noises that were coming from Edward's stomach.

"Okay," he said, forcefully.

Roy sensed Edward's uneasiness, "Edward." He closed the few paces between them. "The plan is to call Alphonse. I'm sure you were supposed to check in with him when you got here, right?" Edward nodded. "I'm going to relate to Alphonse that if the Fuhrer ask about your whereabouts, he'll inform him that I came by and took you out for a run or for a sparring match."

Roy just hoped Van bought it, the man was even more perceptive than Roy. Not to mention, but Roy saw him last night at the club, he'd also driven him home and never once did Roy utter that he'd made plans to see Edward in the morning. If he questioned Alphonse about it Roy would tell the younger Elric to mention that it was a spur of the moment invitation.

"I do hope he's convinced," he said dryly. "My dad always has a sixth sense when something is being fabricated…"

Roy was really appreciative to the connection that he and Edward shared, plus to Ai who had taught him to use Qi. Edward was definitely unsure in his response and he kept fisting his hands as a comfort to cease his conscience from deterring to the "what ifs" of his reckless choice to abandoned his guard and seek out Roy knowing that the Order was after him. Roy relaxed his mind completely and extended some of his warmth, his love through Qi— Edward have the ability to be aware of other people emotions and he studied in Alkahestry, therefore he should be able to let Roy's emotions wash over him, which were currently set at calm and care.

He look at Roy and a small smile softened around the edges of his mouth. Roy didn't have say anything because Edward had felt what he did.

Roy pulled him into his arms in a crushing hug and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Trust me—trust us, Edward it will be okay." Edward comfortably rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm going call Hawkeye and ask her to pick us up and take us closer to your home. The park that Ai and Magnus used for practices is a few miles outside your home. After she brings us back, we will spar for a bit and then make out way to Elric's House."


	21. sullied by the iMpUrE

What was he thinking? Talk about stubborn and headstrong. Van pulled out the newest letter that the Rogue group had unscripted mailed to his office only hours ago. Included with the letter were photos of his reckless son all clad in black slipping into his Commanding General home.

He thought that Edward would have been smarter, possibly safer, than sneaking out without so much as one guard, but his actions—Van thought grimly was attributed to his ignorance.

What if the person who was thoroughly knowledgeable about his whereabouts had so much as kidnapped him or worse? The thought quickly entered his mind, but he shook it away. He did not even want to consider Edward being taken away from him, from Alphonse— not when he'd vowed always to protect him.

And Roy, his protector, the one destined to be at Edward's side was the other acting offender in his son's plan. He was, of course, effectively blamed. The moment Edward had shown up to his home, Roy should have alerted his guard, even himself or driven him back home. But apparently he couldn't help it, he'd attested. He'd succumbed himself to the whims of a teenage boy's seduction. The evidence of their spirited night had been clear the moment they'd shown up with the pretense that they had been out sparring.

Van overwhelming feeling was rage when he'd noticed Mustang's newly acquired aura and the way Edward's cling to that of his mate.

Van dropped his head down, feeling exasperated. Thinking about his son and Roy's escapades was giving him a headache, one he didn't need at the moment. If only they'd waited until they were wedded. Aside from Roy's explanation about the stronghold he'd felt when Edward was with him and the need—

That was enough he chided himself. It was over and done and his soon to be son-in-law was closer to his son than he was before. He was immortal, and that was a sure thing when it came right down to being his protector. This was going to be the outcome one way or another, whether it was the night in question or a few weeks away.

He smoothened the offending letter out over his desk and read through the contents again. It was much like the other one they'd sent, but this time, they'd made a blatant threat to Edward's life and that of Roy.

 _His ETERNITY_  
 _has been sullied by the iMpUrE_  
 _We will impress that his Eternity is still made of purity and_  
 _his light shall not be distorted_  
 _He will be ours in accordance to what had been promised_  
 _The iMpUrE shall be emasculated_  
 _and cast into the pits of hell_  
 _By order of The GOLDEN ONE_

Van felt his apprehension rising. He had always prepared for the day when something like this was going to happen, but this new revelation from the Order could not have come at a worse time. Tomorrow the festivities surrounding Prince Claudio and their two countries— would be kicking off.

He would play host to a pre-ball dinner and the actual ball. Also, he'll be partaking in a dignitary parade that will begin at the steps of HQ and end at his home. The night will end with fireworks from the festival ground that's on his estate attended by the residents of Amestris. Edward and Alphonse will be along with him as well as his Commanding General.

He could postpone the festivities, but that was bound to bring about questions that he was not prepared to answer willingly or unwillingly. The truth about who he was and what Edward was not something he'd ever planned on disclosing to anyone besides the Counsel and his protector.

The predicament was of importance on what to do about the Order and enforcing more guard detail on Edward throughout the celebration tomorrow. Edward won't be happy one way another about having more security. In fact, he'll probably throw a heady temper tantrum. One he hoped doesn't come at the expense of their home, misshapen from his displeasure of the situation.

Van looked down at the letter again and gritted his teeth. Very well, he thought, I guess they left him no choice. He picked the telephone and dialed his assistant and requested that she prepares a car for his departure.

He'd already decided that a meeting with the Council was inevitable given the circumstances surrounding the Order. Meeting up took careful preparation and necessary precautions. Some of the members were scattered not only in Amestris but throughout the surrounding countries. Luckily it was decided that they all remained close if eventually, the Order was going to make their move.

* * *

The sun was already setting, a reddish tinge sinking into the haze behind the Central's cityscape. Several streets are already closed off for the preparations of the Festival. Vendors and crews were already set up for the event. As his car pulled up to his home, the transformation was astounding. Twinkling lights were connecting to several booths that boasted; 'Best Aerugian Cuisine,' 'Amestris Art through Alchemy,' 'Edward's favorites Finds' and much more.

Van groaned, rubbing a hand wearily over his face. He could still cancel the festival and come up with an appropriate explanation. But the god damn event had taken many months of planning, and the last thing he wanted was to cancel considering the lengths he'd gone through of securing an alliance with Aeguro. The union was a formidable one. Both parties, himself and the Prince respectively, were benefiting immensely from trades that had substantially bolstered welfare and economic growth for their countries. The peace treaty had ensured that, and it was that valuable legacy that he was turning over to his son. So, even if his family personal affairs were currently on the kilter, he would not jeopardize the country he built from the ground up prosperity, for the likes of the Order.

Teeming now with renewed anger as well the obligation to always protect the ones closest to him, he exited the car that had pulled into the driveway and eagerly made his way inside his home.

The Council

The Fuhrer met the Council and outlined his expectations for each member.

All eight representatives were present. Ai, Magnus, Jana, and Piero who were assign to Edward's personal security team. The other members; Isa, Piero's wife, Sevastian (Sevi) from Drachma, Alfie and his twin brother Alastair from Amestris.

"You all know the importance of protecting Edward and I know I don't have to reiterate the importance of apprehending the Order. You know your mission from here on out. Edward is a top priority as well as his protector. Please protect them. Thank you all for giving me your time, your service and attention."


	22. A Prince Deception

_Lyrics Roy is singing is by Kiss "Forever"_ _& Ellie Goulding "Still Falling For You"_

 _"Forever, I lived so long believing that all love is blind, but being with you and everything about you is telling me, this time, it's forever. This time, I know, and there's no doubt in my mind, forever, until my life is through, Edward I'll be loving you forever."_

"What the fuck are you singing Roy?" Edward asked, sounding exceedingly grumpy.

"I'm singing a ballad for you, my beautiful sun," Roy deadpanned.

"It's schmaltzy," Edward said, cheeks taking on a color that is unsuitable to a man, but on Edward it is cute.

"You like it?" Roy asked pertly and offered Edward a coquettish grin.

"I do not bastard!" He demurred.

"You like it!" Roy confirmed, tauntingly and continued humming into Edward's ear, _"I see my future when I look in your eyes. Your love makes my heart come alive, my forever."_

"Would you stop, already? The entire ballroom is looking at us. It's embarrassing as fuck!"

"I care not what others think."

"Shit Roy, stop already, dad is eyeing us suspiciously."

"He already knows, my forever."

"If you don't stop I'm going to walk away and leave you here all alone looking like an idiot."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try singing again."

"Was it something I said, did my words not convey how much I care for you?"

"Fuck! Of course what you were singing came out right. It's just embarrassing as hell, and you don't always have to be overly saccharine all the time— I will still love you even without the sickening bullshit…"

"You wound me, Edward. And here I conceived that you loved it when I tell you sweet nothings into your ear. See, you're blushing already, or more like you can't get any redder, and I love you."

"Bastard, I love you too!" Edward grunted.

 _"Fire and ice, this love is like fire and ice. This love is like the sun on the rise. Beautiful mind. Your heart got a story with mine. This love shining brighter than love is like out of control. This love is never growing old,"_ Roy echoed into Edward's ear, smiling sheepishly.

"Fuck, Roy! Restraint! It means nothing to you."

"I know you told me to stop, but I couldn't help myself because of..." Roy was saying before Edward abruptly interrupted him.

"Roy Mustang!" Edward warned, alarmingly looking quite delectable as a prominent scowl appeared on his face.

 _"Your colors they burn so brightly..."_

~o~

As he glanced around the ballroom Prince Claudio Rico rolled his eyes, he let out a puff of breath between his teeth and focused his attention on the duo dancing the night away.

He still could not understand the lure in which Edward had for the Flame Alchemist. Claudio by all rights outmatched Roy Mustang, he was a goddamn prince for fuck sake and soon he will be king for an entire country. Roy Mustang was merely a Commanding General, not Fuhrer, but a General, but there he was, hand on the small of Edward Elric's back, smiling smugly, whispering bullshit in his ears.

He had played his cards right with the assumption that Edward would have taken a liking to him, but for some unfathomable reason, he dismissed all the prince advances. Edward Elric made it point to avoid the prince, entirely. On the few occasions that he'd call upon him, he always had his brother with him; he was never alone with him in the same room.

It was never his intention at first to use his charms on Edward, but nonetheless, he was trying, he tried, to no avail.

When talks arose among both countries to form an alliance he'd suggested to his father that having Amestris as a friend and not foe was necessary.

One: The country's aptitude for handling Drachma was without fault and highly commendable.

Two: The Fuhrer was singularly the most influential and powerful man in existence.

Three: Their use of Alchemy is without comparison, and that's not mentioning the benefits of trade. For these reasons alone it was conceivably an absolute necessity to sign a peace treaty.

But in so, agreeing to sign the deal had brought him to Amestris rather than his father, with his younger sister tagging along. His father bedridden had the idea that his sister needed the cultural experience, and he'd even proposition that perhaps she could find a suitor among the Fuhrer's two sons.

Needless to say, he'd arrived in Amestris exclusively with the purpose of signing a peace treaty. Meeting Edward Elric, having to charm his way into his life was an unforeseen circumstance.

It was only after the incident that he'd been propelled to get to know Edward; to uncover why the Fuhrer had kept him hidden away from the public for so long (he'd learned after his arrival); to reveal secrets about Mustang; the Fuhrer himself.

The Fuhrer and his family are a mystery, and Claudio had to discover what it was or at least get them to trust him enough to let him in on it. He'd been doing a poorly job of it, that is, wooing one captivating Edward Elric and he was, captivating, in every essence of the word. But apparently, it takes ingenuity to attract someone like Edward.

Roy Mustang had done it—surely Claudio could if he kept on trying. He had to, of course, try it again— or else— He shook his head free of the thought. Letting his mind drift to that foreboding conclusion, well, he can't let it come to that not if he thinks he still has a shot with Edward. In other words, Claudio has to make Edward see him as someone who he could be with and Roy Mustang— Claudio needs to show Edward that the Flame Alchemist is still as he was before their impromptu engagement, a womanizing scoundrel.

Now getting the two to separate would be his first challenge because as of late accompanying Edward is two to four bodyguards and the Flame is always hovering behind.

The two were bickering momentarily. Claudio watched them carefully, breathing in heavy breaths when Edward walked away from the Flame. Roy Mustang stood in the same spot they were dancing, perplexed from what Claudio could tell by looking at his face. The bodyguards tried to follow Edward, but he turned and raised his hand, said something to them, they bowed to him, and he walked away from his small entourage.

It would seem the opportunity for his chance presented itself with a fuming Edward Elric and what better way to charm his way into his life than to offer him a few kind words of solace.


	23. What do you see?

"What do you see Magnus?" Ai asked the other member in the Council.

"Edward and he's running. I can't see what he's running from or whom he's running from, the when and the images, they are distorted, as you already know of my gift. Every time I draw the array, the same images repeat themselves; fireworks, a sun emblem, fire and Edward running."

"Fireworks?" Ai pondered for a moment before adding, "In a couple of hours the festival will end with fireworks. Could this mean that Edward will be in danger then?"

"I don't know Ai, but I think we should inform Van and also get his protector to put to good use of his skills and see if he has better luck understanding the images."

Ai nodded his head, "We should let the others know what you've seen also. Alfie and Sevi are patrolling outside, Jana and Piero they should be with Edward and Roy on the dance floor and Isa and Alastair is with Alphonse and his new friend. I'll inform Van of your predictions and then I'll go and get Alfie and Sevi. Can you handle rounding up the others and Roy or do you need a little more time to recover? I know it takes a lot from you every time you tap into Edward's hex."

"I'm fine Ai," Magnus said taking a deep breath, "I just need a minute or so."

~o~

"Shit!"

"I swear Alfie if you brag one more time about Amestris having the best opera house I will…"

"Sevi, no, look at those two people standing next to the booth serving Edward's favorites foods?"

Sevi turned his attention to where Alfie was pointing. Low and behold there were two men dressed in black cloaks, hair dyed gold, and looking around suspiciously.

"Do you think they could be from the Order?" Alfie asked keeping trained eyes on the two cloaked figures.

"I believe you say everyone looks like a member of the Order? But, I'll say this once that you're probably right. We should have a closer look just to be sure and try to be vigilant and be careful they don't detect your presence."

~o~

"Damned Jana, what do we do now?"

"Follow him naturally."

"Okay, but Roy, he went after him."

"Do you want to be the one to tell Van that the reason you were not guarding Edward is that he said not to and his protector was with him?" Jana said scowling. She like him was flabbergasted by Edward request even though he knew the risks, "He's just pissed off given the situation and after he told Roy to stop his bullshit."

"Bullshit!" Piero exclaimed and smiled despite his shock at Jana's candid use of the word to describe the Flame's theatrics, "I thought it was sweet."

"Yeah, you would say something like that."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Piero asked a slight indignation on his part.

"It's just that you're the same way with Isa," she answered.

"Forgive me for expressing to the person I love how much I care for them," he replied with an emphasis on expressing.

"Look here, Piero, I'm not saying that you should not serenade the person you care about or whatever, but Roy—it is like the man swallowed a vial of potion number 9."

"Jana the poor chap is in love," and Piero chuckled under his breath and added thoughtfully, "You for one should know what the prophecy concerning the two states. They are both meant for each other. They are the quintessential advocates of love in every respect to the word."

"I know Piero, and I love that they have that, I admire what they have— you know what we do is based on everything they both represent to each other, what Edward is, but sometimes I don't know…"

"It's because you've never had anyone Jana."

"What?"

"You've heard me, and I won't repeat myself. We should probably go; you know how good Edward is at eluding his guards."

"This isn't over Piero."

"I know."

~o~

"Alphonse, I get what you're saying about the way they look at each other, but didn't you say that they only met each other a couple of weeks ago."

Alphonse raised a gold eyebrow at his companion, "Winry, are you going to start an argument again about if they are really in love? I've told you it is not only the way they look at each other," Al said wryly to his new friend he'd met at Central University, "it's how they seem to anticipate what the other will do or say." Explaining the reason why his brother and Roy were head over heals in love to someone outside the realms of his family had become a daily battle. Al knew the logistics concerning the two, why Roy and Edward appeared to resemble the same piece of cloth, but he couldn't share that information with anyone. "Trust me Winry they are in love, and their engagement is base on that alone and not the rumor that's been floating around about the General trying to take away the Fuhrership from Edward."

Alphonse gritted his teeth when he said the last part. If only she knew the real truth about who they are and what Roy's real involvement with them meant.

"I trust you Alphonse and to be sure you're not getting the wrong impression of me; I'm not the argumentative type."

"I wonder then why we always seem to argue?" Winry nudges him in the arm; hard he might add, and he nudges her back.

"Of course it's only because of our natural chemistry," she retorted, very like her, with a gleaming amount of humor in each word.

"This is certainly a first for me," Alphonse said blithely, his gold eyes gleaming with an ardent amount of humor, his words care-freely edging closer to teasing, "chemistry; interesting."

She nudged him again with her elbow, "Aren't you quite the riot tonight, Alphonse?"

"I blame the company," he said solemnly.

She shrieks which caused several of the guests to regard her with peculiar interest, and then she laughed, "Facetious and amusing; interesting."

Alphonse looked directly at her, "Interesting?"

"Yes, interesting," she challenged, nudging his shoulder once again. "So are you going to tell me the reason why Prince Claudio Rico has his eyes glued to Edward and Roy all night?"

Alphonse looked in the direction of his brother and Roy and then towards the Prince who as Winry said was watching his brother and Roy like a hawk, "Funny you should talk about him."

~o~

Alastair and Isa turned the same time, and they too looked at Roy and Edward and then towards the Prince.

"I'd like to know that reason too?" Isa whispered to Alastair. "I don't think that his eyes have wandered away from them all night."

"You don't say," Alastair responded, "I thought Master Edward turned him down, and the Flame didn't he like," Alastair punched the air to show Isa what he meant.

"He did, and I'm sure he made it clear that Master Edward was his, but I don't think that will stop the Prince anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not Aerugonian born for a show. The Prince will probably resort to taint the General's name. Its political I assure you, and I don't think the Prince care that all for master Edward. He probably sees it as a game."

"I'm not sure, Isa," Alastair murmured, "something about the way he's looking at the both of them presages a threat."

"I don't think he's looking at them any longer; Master Edward just walked away from the Flame and the Prince…"

"He's no longer in the ballroom."


	24. Supercilious and Unassuming!

Edward felt the corner of his mouth lift into a wry smile.

 _'He can be maddening at times,'_ he said to no one in particular. Of course, no one was here to contradict him. He did walk away from his fiancee and flat out told his cortege's that he was only going to use the facilities and he'd like to maintain what's left of his privacy when he went to use the loo.

Jana would take his side and agree wholehearted that Roy can be insufferable, but Piero would counter attack any of Jana's claims with, 'you really can't put a price on that kind of love.' Edward thinks that he's spending too much time with his guards already because how the hell are they are soundly debating in his head too.

Edward loves Roy, and the bastard loves him just as fiercely. And though he's intelligent and rational he has the penchant for acting foolish when it comes to love.

A love admittedly Edward would not trade for anything or he would not trade Roy for anyone else.

But singing? He sang, he did just that, and it was infuriating and just the thing Edward should expect from him.

Edward frowned over the apparent reason; he was trying to cheer him up.

He needed cheering up, now; and Roy was trying to take Edward's mind away from his grievances with everything surrounding the Order. Roy had already expressional made his discontent known earlier in the morning unleashing an overwhelming amount his power after Van showed him the newest letter delivered to his office the day before.

His dark eyes had swept over the letter and with deep disgust, he loathly marveled at the words written, "They want to 'cast me in the pits of hell,' and they want to 'impress that Edward is still made of purity.'"

Automatically Edward had to mollify his anger and tried to persuade him to calm the fuck down. Roy had done so for a minute at the most before Edward was stricken with an overwhelming amount of abhorrence directed to the Order. Not even Van could control Roy and Edward; he was reeling in Roy's energy, trying to placate a sense of serenity through their bond. But that did nothing whatsoever as he was hit over and over again with tremendous amounts of strong feelings. He guesses the response had a significant link back to Truth. It was too much as he'd watched his fiancée power that was in check before they'd joined as one become unrestrained because of what he was feeling, the pure awareness: always to protect Edward.

It was something to behold. Something to instill fear in anyone who dared to say, 'I'd witness the Flame's real power, and it's frightening, it's dangerous, he is dangerous.'

It was a crackle of electricity, the link between them had become knowing as if it knew of the imminent dangers descending upon Edward and his protector. Edward's tattoo was burning, he wanted then to rip his shirt away from his skin for fear that it would catch flames. His father reassurances to Roy had gone unheard, as flames licked at his fingertips, without him having to snap his fingers. He was unstable as a torrent of flames surrounded him feeding off his animosity, his contempt for Order, for all before them who sought out 'a taste of the sun' to cry mercy, to perish for their selfish way of thinking.

For a moment it appeared that not even Edward could assuage him. He'd never felt so powerless in life before this as he was continuously bombarded with Roy's emotions, as he watched Roy's eyes glazed over casting a fiery glance at the letter and incinerated it in a smoldering heap of ashes. It was then that seeing the paper engulfed with flames that Edward felt his power as if it had spoken to him and his body had instinctively listened, he'd thrown his hands out and pulled Roy in his embrace. Edward had distinctly heard his father cried out, "Edward, don't! You don't know the limit of his power…"

The flames had started to ebb, to lose their fervor and Edward, he'd whispered, "Roy, do you feel my love? It's okay. I'm here. I'm okay, and we are okay."

Curious thing— at that moment Edward had a wonderful feeling as he held onto to Roy. The flames were pulsing around him, but they weren't hot, they did not burn, they felt warm and familiar. Edward felt solid and safe as he'd cling to Roy, whispering calming words in his ear.

His dad had sighed his relief after seeing Edward unhurt, "Edward, you scared me half to death, pulling a stunt like that— What if the flames had…and Roy, you damn idiot. We don't know the extent of your power, what if you had injured Edward?"

"Of course, I didn't mean to use my alchemy," Roy had said apologetically. "It just happened on its volition, like a defense mechanism and Van, I'd never in this life or another hurt Edward."

The morning, however, Edward had remained close to Roy, through the parade and other festivities. He'd mostly done it out of fear, not for himself but people around him. Until this business with the Order is laid to rest, he prefers to have his idiot fiancee power comfortably under control.

As a matter of course, not even himself could have discerned that he is beyond trouble about the Order. They have disrupted his life, have threatened his life, and from the latest letter, they planned on rectifying his involvement with Roy.

The fuckers!

* * *

Edward whirled around at the sound of footsteps coming from behind him, taking his eyes away from looking at folks dancing under a gazebo and others waiting idly by for the fireworks to begin.

It was not Roy because this isn't his aura, one that Edward felt whenever Roy is nearby or could sense before he sees him. This person's aura was different. The energy they were generating was familiar, though. As of late Edward's empath nature acknowledges everyone around him energy, but without a doubt the familiarity of this one instinctually had him thinking about escaping.

He removed himself from the balcony overlooking the festival grounds and was about to make haste back towards the ballroom.

Shit!

Too late!

"Leaving him at the altar, already?" Prince Claudio Rico asked as he approached Edward. He suppressed a wicked mocking smile while Edward regarded him as he spoke, "I guess the happy couple have stumble against the rocky shores or perhaps crash."

"Thank you for those rather unpleasant sympathetic words, but they are not needed," Edward said sharply. "You know, stalking is very unbecoming of a crowned prince! Entertaining but woefully disturbing!"

"As if his Excellency doesn't crave the attention," the prince smirked.

"Hardly," Edward replied annoyed by the accusation. "I think you may have confused me with yourself. I'm hardly the poster child for flaunting my position..."

"Isn't that honor already associated with the Flame," Claudio spat, "your fiancée, who is not with his betroth and whom I saw moments ago chatting with a lovely blond woman?"

"How galling it must be for your feign lies," Edward snarled, "do you think that anything who say would dissuade me from marrying him?"

"Lies you say! I say excuses," Claudio countered, "you know very well that Roy Mustang is still a womanizing scoundrel. To think the next Fuhrer in line would fall for him. I wonder what he's holding over your head?"

"Stop it!" Edward cut in sharply; his emotions were starting to unravel. It is one thing to listen to someone talk about Roy and dismiss them all together. But then it's another when you are feeling their antipathy for him— and the prince was harboring an abundant amount of enmity towards Roy. "You don't have a fucking clue what you are speaking of— You know what, why I am fucking talking to you? I don't owe you any explanations on my engagement. It's only because of political obligation that I'm tolerating your presence." Edward continued in a clipped tone, "I hope I make myself clear that we will never have anything together, besides a relationship for the sake of our country. I don't know where you thought that we were anything else other than allies. I'm with General Mustang, as you are aware already, and we are getting married."

Edward turned to leave, and the Prince grasped his arm tugging him back under the canopy of the balcony and further into a darkened corner. For a second Edward gaped at him in surprise, then he tried to jerked his hand free from the Prince's hold.

"Unhand me," he said in a voice of all ice and venom. Edward glared into the prince's eyes, and then he felt something. A lot of something and something else that was hiding beneath all the conflicting emotions he was giving off. A foreboding feeling came over him, but also a sense of remorse and trepidation. Edward then tried to wriggle free, but the prince held on tighter, squeezing his arm just above his wrist and a little below his elbow.

It was too much, and Edward could do something, but currently he was trapped in the muddled business the Prince's mixed emotions. And with his new talent to feel what others are feeling, it often overshadowed his will to punch and ask questions later to something closer resembling, listen and then act appropriately.

He indubitable has the capability to disarm the prince efficiently, but then again, being an empath and as one would expect Claudio Rico has diplomatic immunity and such, which ultimately should not be constituted in this situation because case in point this is as straightforward as it gets: harassment.

"Let me go, Prince Claudio!" Edward said again.

"I'm sorry Edward I cannot do that," he said tightening his grip firmly around his arm, pulling Edward closer, his back now pressed against his chest, unrelenting to Edward's dismay. "I need you, Edward, because if it is not you, then it's her."

Edward thoughts flickered to several conclusions, and he turned to the prince, "Her?"

"Yes, her! My sister!"

Edward's eyes widen with surprise, then flash quickly with fear as the Prince's hand came up to his mouth and pressed a moistened handkerchief to his lips. Edward pulled back his head quickly just as it touch his lips and all rational thought quickly hampered down as his life was now in danger.

His senses on full alert, he tried again to get free from the Prince's hold, but he was anticipating Edward's next move. The Prince then jerked Edward's left arm backward and braced it tightly against his back causing his elbow to rotate. Edward thought he heard the bones in his shoulder pop and crack. The pain that shot straight through his body confirms his thought. The fucker had just dislocated his arm. "Feisty, are we. Edward this would work in both our favors if you just hold still for a moment."

"Hold still you say! Is that a request from a sane, respectable Prince or a command of my evident kidnapper?" Edward asked, wincing from the pain and the numbness from having undergone involuntary shoulder replacement and if that was adding injury to fucking insult, he remains trapped in the Prince's grip. "You said your sister? I thought you'd told me she'd stayed at your father's bedside. Care to explain what the hell she has to do with me getting the royal treatment or is this how you handle things in Aerugo if the intent personage you were after did not put out?"

"You will in due time, that if you're still around to hear my tales of despondency and if you must, Edward, I've never had to pursue anyone. The selection of both male and female was ubiquitous in my presence."

"Supercilious!" Edward relented with a sigh, "And here I thought that you were not unassuming. I'm clearly in the wrong. Despondency is that another way of saying that the crowned prince is unhappy because he did get what he wanted?"

"I've heard that that's a bad habit of his excellence, opening his mouth and jumping to conclusions, or maybe you've only opened your mouth when you're..."

Edward free hand came up, his right and he twisted himself around and punched the bastard Prince on the left side of his face.

His grip on Edward slackened as he cried out, "You little shit!" Blood shot out from his mouth and into the air, "You'll pay for that!"

"I very much doubt it," Edward barked feeling refreshed as his body had willed itself to heal, his displaced humerus already snug into its socket.

He was all too familiar with the experience of broken bones, joints slipping in and out whenever he'd sparred with Ai, Magnus, and even his brother. More or less that was the strange thing about being immortal, or perhaps just weirdly strange in Edward's case. He was all but one of three immortals and Al, he never quite had this problem, although Al was always too careful for his own good. Roy recently acquired the status of immortality had yet to have the same occurrences as Edward biology makeup which undeniable appeared magnetized for; that is getting himself hurt and having his body undergo recurrent healing spells.

What is the purpose of his immortality if he couldn't altogether avoid the apparently undefined clause? A clause so freaking transparent, cryptic in every sense of the word that vaguely outlines, he can still get injured, guaranteed assured real pain and if that was not a clincher, in the fine print; on the bright side— his body heals itself. Not instantaneously, but gave or take a few minutes— just enough time for him to feel what it is like to experience pain.

It could be discerned as a divine sanction, granted by 'Truth' himself when he'd set about creating the Golden Ones— that they too had to know what real suffering is like but it in a situation such as this one it was a limitation. He did not need to know what physical pain felt like anymore because being afflicted with empathy abilities ensured that he has a definitive feeling of the thoughts, emotions and the energy of people around him. His sensitivity to connect with others and understand them was already taxing on his body, save for Roy who shares some of the burdens. Another one of the supernatural elements that remain mystifying.

And like the Prince, who was starting to regain his composure was putting a strain on Edward's personal emotions with his unstable energy. He winced in pain as he shifted his jaw back and forth and Edward too made a face. Edward could not have that— have him regain his faculties, not if the bastard Prince intended to carry out his planned attempt at kidnapping him. Failed and thwarted by his adaptability in getting out sticky situations, but nevertheless still a thought out plan.

He was still in a pickle, and although his shoulder had healed, he still had the matter of getting himself extricated from the Prince's clutches.

Fueled with a healthy dose of adrenaline and displeasure at the audacity of the fucking Prince boldness to abduct him and saying what he did about Edward using his mouth to do unspeakable acts, he punched him in the side of his ribcage. That certainly did the job, as the Prince doubled over releasing Edward's left arm when his hand flew to his ribs.

It took a second for him to realize what he'd done, letting go Edward who had already sidestepped away from him. The Prince then attempted to grab for Edward, faltering in his step, holding his side, and grimacing as it looked like the blow Edward landed to his ribs was causing him significant distress— Edward daresay and rightfully deserved. He was in for a surprise if he expects Edward to surrender to his whims and taken away from his home and least, by the crowned Prince, a diplomat, a guest of their country—

Damn!

Where did this go wrong?

Why was he trying— unless— he did say, 'I need you, Edward, because if it is not you, then it's her,' his sister?

His sister and that unease in his aura's temperament? Edward thought questionably would suggest that something had befallen him.

And still, the question remains why did he need Edward and what exactly happened to his sister?

"Your, sister," Edward prodded making sure to leave a fair distance between him and the Prince in case he gets the idea of trying to recapture him, "where is she?"

"She is of no concern to you," he said twisting his mouth in a sneer, "however, if you are thoroughly concern about her well being and of course duty and all, expectant of the Fuhrer's son, why don't you come with me, willingly. I do hope, and I'd fail to ask earlier, that you consider the request because I estimate you'd preferably have it be me or rather my companions who will not be so forthright in their extraction," he added in a hard-bitten voice.

He wasn't going to back down— Edward could make a run for it, but why should he, this was his god-forsaken house, and where the fuck was, his guard? He thought by now Magnus would have suspected that he was danger considering he'd applied to Edward's jacket earlier in the day an array for precognitive sight.

And Roy—

His protector—

Edward is relieved that he's not here, keeping in mind how he feels about the Prince and what harm can come of him if Roy felt Edward's life was truly in peril.

The way the Prince spoke his words, the ever present extrasensory perception that kept telling him to get the fuck away from him. And his aura, it is continuously signaling, contradictory as best, and fucking nauseating foretells Edward of malice and a touch of triumph. It is also written in the hard bite of his jaw, as he spat a copious amount of blood out of his mouth and the way his stance is prone to the defense.

"What are you fuck are you talking about now? Companions?" Edward asked and shuddered as a sense of dread washes over his body. He felt disgust and revulsion as the Prince emotions continued to twist themselves in and around Edward and just when he thought that this nightmarish feeling could not get any worse, he was receiving another amount of complex emotions.

In his peripheral vision, he could see darkened shapes materializing, and then the Prince laughed harshly, "Ahh my companions, the ones I'd hope to deliver you to— Unbidden arrival, but I suppose since they could not wait for their prize, I think introductions are in order."

Someone spoke, voice cold and tight, "Enough Prince!" Edward swallowed convulsively and tried not to choke on the taste of bile that was threatening to make him gag. The Prince flinched and bent his head acknowledging the person and at the same time his energy gave off a blast of intense hostility towards the man.

So it was not only towards him and Roy that the Prince look down on, but he also disapproved of something that gravely involved the man speaking to him.

Edward turns his face toward the person addressing the Prince and when his eyes fell upon the person— a man, lanky with a sour face, eyes glinting with eagerness, and a slightly twisted smile of evil delight, he staggered backward. He felt off balance as his entire body sparkled with readiness to preserve itself. And this was a not a relay because of the man's odious energy. It was like how Roy had explained earlier why he'd activated his alchemy unconsciously; a defense mechanism put in place to have qualities to safeguard the Golden One. If ever a situation arises creating the impression that Edward's life was facing a crisis it would set in motion the requisite to defend and secure— as in per se his aversion for the man standing before him.

"Little Golden One," came a shrewd, cold voice, "his eternity is even more ethereal in person than I'd imagine." And he looked around to the shadows that had materialized confirming to be five other individuals all decked out in robes and looking pleasantly gleeful feasting their eyes upon Edward. He felt sick, and impulsively he wanted to throw up.

The Order!


End file.
